Two Bad Asses And One's A Vampire
by XxXDarkMeIsTheBestXxX
Summary: Rose Daiz, aka Bad Ass of Princeton High School.   Rose Daiz in the normal 16 year-old that got her heart broken but does not like talking about it. Then two new students pop up? Will they be friends or more or wrost...? R & R, please.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Hey, where are you?"

"I'm walking to a store."

"So . . . did you blaze it with Max?"

I laughed and pressed the phone back to my ear, "Yeah."

"Don't trip, I'm high too." Lilly giggled.

"Dude, I got the munches."

"Me too, dude."

I looked up to see the faded light coming from the drug store ahead. Uncle Sam's was the drug store all the kids went to at any hour of the day.

"I'mma get some chips," I said into the phone.

"I have some here. Dude, hurry up, this party is crazy!" she sounded muffled.

"All right. Better not drink without me."

"Hell no I won't."

I smiled and hung up, shoving it in my back pocket. I got to the store and grabbed any bag of chips I saw first. Sam eyed me while I payed. Maybe it's my red eyes? Sam was about in his 40s, his dark hair already falling out. But his green eyes kept the ladies coming.

I grinned when I grabbed my chips and walked out. I opened it, shuddering at the mouth watering smell. I popped one in my mouth after another. When I looked up, I noticed a couple against the wall that was coming up beside me. A scream stopped me when I passed them.

I reached up to touch me ears, "Fuck. Keep it down, girly."

The guy tilted his head towards me. It was too dark to earth one of their faces, but the dim light from a nearby street light showed his lower face. His mouth was tugged up in a smirk.

"From the scream I can tell it's your first time," I spoke blindly to the girl. I heard a low chuckle, obviously belonging to the guy. "But really, here? Of all the places, here? There's a back seat of a car, the park over there. Fuck, in a freakin' bathroom would be better!" There was another chuckle. "Man, I'm sorry. I'm so high," I whispered.

"Yeah. I can smell it on you," a deep, dark voice said.

"Are you two fucked up?" I asked.

"Not yet."

"Now that's what's up!" I laughed, walking down the street. I was about two yards away when I heard another scream. I shook my head and looked over my shoulder. "Those kids."

I looked up at the two story house, teenagers filling it up. I walked in, shoving my way through the living room. I see Lilly and Leo making out on the couch. I go and sit on her lap, being a total cock block.

"Can I join?"

She pulled away and laughed. "Your here!"

"Hell yeah. Now let's go." I got up, pulling her with me, and headed to the kitchen. We got a couple of shots of something.

Leo was known for his parties. Most of the parties are always at his place. His parents didn't really care only if nobody drives drunk or buzzed.

He's been our friend for three years ago and started dating Lilly a year after. He has messy blond hair with adorable brown eyes, standing at 6 foot tall.

After about five shots and two cups of spiked punch, Lilly and I were fucked up. Not enough to pass out and have a chance to get raped, just out of it. See, Lilly was a loud drunk. She would yell in your ear just to say a joke. Me? I'm an easing going drunk. I just go with the flow.

"Rose, hey!" I turn to see Max shove a blond girl off him, making his way over to me.

Max was a giant. Six foot two and built like crazy. I could wrap my hands around his biceps and my fingers wouldn't touch. His skin was naturally tanned with brown hair. His ocean blue eyes got all the girls falling for him - plus his body and charm. His been mine and Lilly's friends sense the freakin' fifth grade.

"Hey, Max."

"How you fillin'?"

"I thought about it, "Good."

He laughed his deep laugh. "Nice."

"And you?" He was rocking back and forth. He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm fucked up."

I patted his shoulder, "At least your honest."

We speared at that. I made my way to the living room, taking a seat on the couch watching a couple of guy throw a pink bra around.

Too say I had a hangover was the understatement of the year. My head was pounding in my skull. I sat up and glance at my clock on my bedside table. 6:00Am. Fuh. I threw the blankets off me and jumped into the shower. After a long warm shower and brushing my teeth, I went to my closet. I scanned the racks of cloths, grabbing whatever ever. I ended up grabbing a dark gray V-neck, my leather jack and dark skinny jeans. I slipped my converses - which reminds me that I need to buy new ones - and grabbed my book bag, slowly walking down stairs. Really, I was a freakin' snail.

"Off to school?"

I looked to the side of me to see my mother sitting with her leg tucked under her on the couch with a cup of coffee in her hands. To be honest, my mom doesn't look bad for her age. Well, she is only thirty-eight years-old. She has black hair - which I got from her - that reached the middle of her back with big blue eyes.

"Yeah. Bye."

"Have a nice day." she smiled., then frown. "Don't get into any more fights."

I smiled and waved. She always tells me that when I go somewhere, school included. You could say I'm a bit of a trouble maker. I'm not like those A students that never do anything risky in their life's, but not the exact opposite either. I do get good grades, real good, but also have some fun. You know all those riots, moshing, foods fights and all? I start most of them at my school. I get into fights, talk about, and speak my mind and more.

I am, though, the opposite of cheerleaders. don't get me wrong, I'm not emo, just not preppy. I don't like nail polish - only if it black or bloody red. I love rock and punk music and stuff, the color black. Again, not emo.

But my looks sent that differently to others. I have black hair, kind of petite body, 5'4 with hazel eyes. Nothing big.

I look up at our 'We're So Better Than You' school. Our school only cared about two things: One, the looks. Two, the football team. The school is, somehow, always clean and the football team always wins.

The letters 'Princeton High' are painted gold and blue, the colors that will never go together, with an Eagle next to it. I walked in the stupid place and headed to the biggest tree out in the front. Lilly, Max and Leo, (along with other friends of ours), hanging under it.

"Rose, hey!" Max jerked his head at me.

"Hey, Rose!" Lilly smiled, Leo nodding at me.

I tossed my bag on the floor, setting on top of the table next to us. "Hey." We started talking but was cut off when Max whistled under his breath.

"Damn. That's a nice car." He nodded his head towards the student parking lot across from us.

A gray Mustang was pulling up, music pouring out the rolled down windows. Our group, along with a few others, got quiet as we watched the scene of the unknown car park. It was like one of those movies when the car turns off, the door on the diver side slowly opening then . . .Bam! A boy pops out. Oh, wait. The other side door was opening . . .Bam! A girl comes out. Just like the movies.

From wear I was sitting, I couldn't see what they looked like. What I can see is that the diver - the boy - was wearing mostly all black while the girl wore blues and whites.

"New kids," Leo grumbled, pulling Lilly on his lap.

"Wonder what the girl looks like." Max smirked, the muscle in his arms flexing. As if the girl can see. Moron.

"Wonder what the boy looks like," Lilly teased Leo frowning at her.

Lilly was a chill type of person. Her dark blond hair reached her back, bangs going across her forehead. Her eyes were the prettiest blue I've ever seen.

I sat quietly, watching them walk up to each other and say something to one another. They started for the office, disappearing inside. I slid my eyes over to the car again. Man that is one beautiful Mustang. Gary paint job, black rims, tinted windows, it looked like if it was just bought yesterday or even today.

"Hm, wonder what grade there in," Max's words pulled me back to the real world.

"The girl is a Junior. The guy a senior." They turned to look at me, questions written on their faces. "It's just a guess."

"Maybe."

The bell rang, scaring Nate, making a scream come out of him. Nate is a 5'4, petite guy - which he is gay. His longish black hair, tips dyed blue, cute baby blue eyes, and puck style was him all wrapped up. He has been my best friend ever sense the second grade.

"Nate, we could do without all the screaming," Max grinned, lightly punching his shoulder.

Nate dropped his jaw and grabbed his injured arms. "first, ow. And the bell scared me, not my fault."

I jumped off the table and grabbed his hand. "Don't worry, Nate," I bent down, scooping my bag up, "I still love you."

He grinned up at Max. "Ha!"

We walked over to the lockers, our hands swinging between us. I released his hand and unlocked my locker.

"So, Nate, found any guys yet?" I grabbed my moth book, looking up at his smooth face.

He tapped his chin, "Love that you said yet. And there was this one guy at this party."

I slammed my locker. "Well? Did anything happen?"

He smiled and started walking, making me follow. "His name was Kevin. Brown hair, brown eyes. Kind of cute. All we did was kiss." I gave him a 'sure-all-you-did-was-kiss' look. "Okay, okay. We made out."

I laughed and smiled at him. We laughed and enter Mr. Adam's classroom.

Nate touched my arm then made his way to the front of the class. Bad grade equals a seat in the front of the class. Good grade equals any seat you want. Like me. I made my way in the back of the room, slamming my book on the table. Three... Two... One...

"Miss Daiz. It's nice to see your here today." Mr. Adam's called out through his teeth.

I smiled, taking my seat. I laughed when he started turning red.

"Class, you may have heard, we have a new student today." For some odd reason he was looking - glaring - at me while he talked. "Will you please come in?"

The whole class turned toward the slowly opening door making eye one to roll their eyes. When it was fully open, a girl with long black hair and beautiful blue eyes was standing in the door way.

I swear, you could hear the gasp go around the room.

She glanced around and walked to the front of the room. "Hey." God. Ever her voice was pretty. "My name is Violet Preston."

"Glad to have you, Violet. Now, please take that seat in the back. Maybe your good could rub off on Miss Rose."

I sat up. I looked to my left, seat taken. I looked to my right, seat empty. Dammit. I bit my lip and looked up as she took the seat. I looked her up and down, a frown on my lips. Too girly. She was wearing a skirt the reached the middle of her thighs, a weird girly shirt and flats.

I chuckled and sat forward. The cheerleader will get to her. Nate was looking back at me, a grin on his lips. I shook my head."

"Now, let's start, class."

"She's pretty. The new girl." Nate said, grabbing my hand. It was annoying at when we first meet, people would have never guess I would let him do so, but I ended up loving it.

"Give it a few days and she'll become a slut with the cheerleaders in no time," I muttered.

He stopped, pulling my with him. "What's with you? Is something wrong?"

"You know what it is."

He sighed, walking again. "Well, let's go out tonight. Me, you and Lilly."

"And what are we going to do?"

"Duh. Fucken party." He smiled at me and walked off.

Second and third period went by in a blur with Lilly. And the next thing I know, it's lunch. Freakin' hot dogs today!

"Rose, liking that hot dog a bit too much?" Max chuckled, Leo laughing along.

I slowly bit into it, "Fuck yeah."

Max would have said more but Nate sat down. Max was a big time joker, but jokes can get a bit hurtful to Nate and others... but mostly Nate when it comes to gay jokes. Don't get him wrong, he likes gays, but isn't one. Get it?

"We have the new girl in math first period." Nate grinned, his lip ring shinning in the light.

"Is she hot?" After Nate gave Max an 'I'm-gay-remember' look he nodded.

"Sorry man."

"She is pretty. But Rose is sexier."

"Shut up, Nate." I muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I sat under the tree drawing as I waited for Nate and Lilly. Drawing is the one thing that takes my mind off everything, takes me away from the world. I drawing feelings but put them into characters (people) or places. A door to a car opening brought me back to Earth. Looking up, I see the new guy throwing books into his car. I watch, trying to see what he look like or something.

"Rose!" I screamed when Nate yelled next to my ear. "Got you!" he laughed, holding his stomach.

"You ass hole!" I put away my drawing pad and pencils and stood seeing that Lilly was laugh along with him. "Lilly, you knew he was going to do that?"

"Hell yeah! Glad he did. That was funny!"

I pouted and started to the front gates to the school. I noticed the boy was gone along with the Mustang. They ran up to me. Nate grabbed my right hands as Lilly grabbed my left.

"We're sorry," they said.

I rolled my eyes me none-the-less smiled. We walked to my house – having it be the closest one – and through the door open. "Mom! I'm home!"

I heard some noises in the kitchen and out walked my mom with a towel whipping her hands. Mom had a pretty cool style; skinny – yes, skinny – jeans and usually flannel shirts, hair always up unless we had parties.

"Hey. Hi Lilly, Nate."

Lilly walked up to her as if he was a gangster, "Yo, Emily, what's up?" she held her hand up for a high-five.

Mom just stared at her, then slapped her hand, "Nothing much. Just making Zackary lunch."

"Hi Mrs. Em!" Nate ran and gave her a hug.

"Nate! I haven't seen you for a while."

"I know! I missed you two!"

I rolled my eyes and heard someone walking down the stairs. I look up in time for dad to rub my head. "Hey, bud." He smiled and flopped down on his chair.

"Hey dad."

Nate jumped next to him. "Yo, Doctor Rick!" he smiled.

"Nate, I'm home, it's just Rick." Dad looked up at him, a warm, homey smile on his lips.

"Okay, Rick…, the Doctor."

Dad opens his mouth but then closed it and focuses on the football game on the TV screen. Yes, my dad is a Doctor. Pretty fucking awesome, huh? Dad's more than 39 year-old with black hair with hazel eyes. He and my mother meet like only would happen in stories. At a fair in town, they were hanging out with their own friends and somehow meet up.

"So, Rick the Doctor, what you watching'?" Nate pestered, looking at the screen.

"Rick. Football."

Lilly laid on the couch, looking at my dad. "So, Rick, how can you be a Doctor? Don't you get a gross out seeing people's blood? Or the _insides _of them? I know I couldn't do that. I would throw up on them!"

"Well, it's what I always wanted to do, Lilly, to help people."

"Still, all that blood! Ewww! Rose, what do you think about Rick's job?"

"I think it's pretty cool. I just believe that my blood belongs inside my body, not out."

"What happens when you get a blood test?" Nate asked.

"Get piss off and don't look at my blood." Zackary – my 4 year-old little bother – came out of the kitchen, hold a tiny bowel of grapes. "Hey buddy." I ruffed his hair.

"Hi sissy!" he said with a grape in his mouth, that so happen to be his favorite foo… fruit.

"What's up, little man!" Lilly jumped off the couch and scooped him up in a hug. "Are those grapes?"

Zack hugged his bowel and gave her a wicked stare, "Mt grapes."

She put him down and walked away, "O-okay…" She looked up at me, "Ready?"

"No." I ran upstairs and into my room. I grab an outfit and shoved them in a bag along with some makeup. I slid down the rail and laded with my arms up. "I give myself a 10."

"8.9. Are you ready now?" Lilly laughed, walked up to me.

"Yeah," I turned towards me mom. "Mom, I'm going out tonight. Might come home later… or early…" I could fill the tension in the air.

"Alright. Be safe, don't get caught." She kissed the top of my head, taking Zack's hand and going back in the kitchen.

"Oh, don't worry, Mrs. Em! We got condoms!" Nate smiled, his snakebite going lopsided a bit.

"Um, that's not what we meant, but… glad you're, um, protected." Dad murmured, unbuttoning his collar.

I slapped the back of Nate's head. "Don't worry, dad. Nothing is going to happen… like that."

"Good… good."

Before anything else got awkward, we rusted out of the house, heading towards Lilly's house since Nate lives the furthest. We joked and talked about some people – as in talk shit – and made it to Lilly's in no time. We were about three houses away; Lilly pushed us behind a parked car.

"Lilly, what the-"

"Stay here." She interrupted Nate. "Moms a pain, remember? I'll just run in-and-out. I won't even say hi to her."

"Oh, come on. You have to say hi to her." I gave her a 'you-know-you-want-to' look with my hands on my hips.

"Dude, I'm pissed at her."

"Why?"

"She still wants me to become a fucking cheerleader!"

I held in a laugh of disgust. "No way."

"Yeah. So, run in and then I'm out."

It didn't take her that long to run to her house and get her things. We made our way over to Nate's, the whole 5 blocks! It was quiet the half way there, so, I, being the awesome on, decided to make small talk. "Whose party are we going to?"

"Remember the senior that left last year? Um, John… something?"

"The football dude?" I asked.

"Yeah, him! Well, I somehow have him a friend on Facebook and he sent an email out about his party tonight. So, we're going!" Nate flipped his hair and smiled at us.

We got to his place and went straight to his room. The coolest room I've ever seen. Walls painted black, posters of _Black Veil Brides_, _Asking Alexandria, I Once Wrestled a Bear, _and other awesome bands. He had a desk with a computer in one corner and dressers in the other. It wasn't messy as a normal boy's room would be, nope, spotless.

"Alright! Let's get ready!" Lilly chirped.

Me and Lilly through the cloths out of our bags and started stripping while Nate went to look for his cloths. I ended up wearing a _Asking Alexandria _shirt that hung off one shoulder with skinny, ripped black jeans with my converses. Lilly was wearing washed out blue jeans with a black _Black Veil Brides _shirt. Nate finished changing; a pair of black skin tight jeans, a black tight V-neck shirt and his converses. Our outfits completed with the wristbands we always wear, all random things.

We turned to face each other. "Damn. We look hot!" we said together.

"Well, you two may look 'hot', but I look sexy." Nate slowly smiled a boy smile.

We rolled our eyes and started back outside. The house where the party was happening at wad only a block away, scores! We got to the yellow house, people already shitfaced. We grinned at one and other and walked in side. Not even an hour later, the three of us are out of it.

"Lilly!" I yelled. "I have to pee!"

She giggled and hung off my shoulder. "Then go, dummy! I'll stay here!"

I nodded and stumbled my way to the bathroom. I knock – bang – over and over and over again until some yelled it was busy. "Fuck…" I went back downstairs and looked around. I lifted my shoulder and let them drop.

**Ayden's POV**

I grabbed the girl's waist; bring her closer to myself, kissing her neck. I heard a soft moan and then her hand were in my hair. I pulled back and smashed my lips back on hers, making… Molly? Sally? Whatever moans again. I felt her play with one of my snakebite. Okay, that killed it. I pushed her away, telling her to leave. She pouted then flipped her hair, stomping back to the party.

"Fuck…" I turned to see a girl stand up from behind a bush, zipping her pants back up. I sniffed the air. No way…

"Um, did you just… pee right there?" I asked, going closer to the girl.

She turned around, and I'm glad she did. She was fucken hot. Black hair, hazel eyes, nice body – maybe a solid 9. She popped a hip out and stared at me. "Yeah. The bathroom was occupied-o."

"Occupied-o?" I smirked, she was drunk off her ass.

"Yeah. It's Spanish, idiot." She walked around the bush, coming towards me. She just stared up at me. Her face was blank, just staring…. Suddenly, she turned and threw up next to us. I jumped back.

"What the hell?" I yelled, looking if she got anything on me. Nope. All good. I looked back at her. She looked like she was done of the night. Or, maybe not… "Hey, do you need a ride home?" I asked.

"Hmm, a ride home by a stranger. If you do, you have to take two of my friends with me."

Fuck! Maybe I shouldn't give her a ride. But, damn she's hot. "Sure."

"All right, let's go." She grabbed my hands and led us back inside the house. We shoved people out of our way, going to the middle of the living room. She stopped, looking around the room. "There she is!"

I looked to see a dirty blond girl dancing on top of a table and cup of beer above her hand and she danced. Hmm, not as hot and the first girl, but around an 8. The girl like go of my hand and looked up at me.

"I'll be back. I'm going to get her." Her words were slurred. She turned and started dancing her way towards her friend. On the way over there, she stopped to grind with a guy for a bit. But then stopped and walked away. She stopped by another guy, patting his cheek. "You're cute," she mumbled and danced to the table. I laughed at her scene. Yeah, she's drunk.

"Lilly!" she yelled, still dancing. The girl on the table – Lilly – stopped her dancing and smiled at the girl and bent down to hear her. "Come on, I got a ride home!"

"Cool!" Lilly downed whatever was left in her cup and jumped off the table and started head back to me. "Damn. Who's this guy?" I smirked when she stepped closer to me, a flirty smile on her face.

"I'm your ride home," I whispered in her ear. She giggled and lightly pushed me back. "Let's fine Nate," she told her friend, winking at me.

I let a low chuckle out and followed them upstairs. They went to the first door on the right, opening it without knocking. The froze at the scene in the room. Two people were… yaw' know.

"Damn, sorry about that!" the pee-pee – yeah, I'm calling her that – laughed. "Didn't meet to interrupt anything."

"Here," Lilly reached in her pocket and pulled out a condom. What the hell! And tossed it on the bed. "You might need this!" they laughed and slammed the door shut. I couldn't laugh at these girls. Drunk or not, their funny.

They open the next door. "Nate!" they laughed. I peeked over their heads and saw a small guy making out with an other guy! What the hell!

The smaller guy looked up. "Oh, hey girls. We leaving?"

"Yeah, got a ride," pee-pee said.

I'm guessing Nate, stood and ran his hand across his mouth and flipped his hair. He looked back the guy, "Don't call me," she said and walked out the room. Fucking player.

"That's what's up!" the girls laugh, high-fiving him.

He looked up and saw me standing behind him. "Well, who is this sexy stranger?" He bit his lip, a snakebite on the right side of his lip, and step closer to me. "I'm Nate."

I took a step back and smiled, "I'm your ride home."

"Awesome! A ride home by a hot guy!" he turned back to the girls, "Let's go, girls!"

I stayed behind them, watching and they hand an arm on the other's shoulder and taking big steps. A laugh lifted me when the pee-pee girl fell out of nowhere. She groaned and ran a hand through her hair to get it out of her face.

"What the fuck, Nate!" the other two were laughing too hard to hear her. "Well, aren't you going to help me up?"

I bent down and held a hand out. She looked up and saw it was me. She frowns but touches my hand none-the-less. I pulled her up, ending face-to-face with her. Her breath was warm and smelled of alcohol. She looked in my eyes, well, my shad lids.

"You are hot," she muttered and went back to her friends.

I chuckle and shoved my hands into my pocket, follow right behind them. Why am I wearing shads? Well, if you haven't figure it out by now, I'm a vampire, and I'm hungry. When I am in need of blood, my eyes turn black instead on the normal light green I was born with. So, from the big color change, I have to wear black shads so no one can see the change.

We made it outside, pee-pee girl looking around. "Where's your car?"

I pointed across the street. "There."

She looked and her jaw drop. "That Mustang is yours?"

I smirked and nodded my head, heading toward it. Lilly and Nate eyed my car, grinning like little kids. No worry, soon it will be me and pee-pee girl… alone. When we got in the car I turned around in my seat, eyeing Lilly and Nate.

"Your will not throw up in my car. Understand?" I growled, sending death glares at them.

"Dude, no worry." Lilly laughed, holding her hands up. "I already threw up in a pillow case."

Peep-pee girl in around, "What? Lucky!"

"Yeah, I think I threw up in a plant." Nate muttered, tapping his chin.

"I give a shit. Don't throw up in my car. Got it?" I eyed all three of them. They nodded. Good humans. "Who is getting dropped off first?"

"Me!" Nate leaned forward between me and pee-pee girl. He smiled up at me. "Just go straight." I started the engine and started straight ahead. "Keep going, keep going, keep going, keep going, STOP!" I slammed on my breaks, everyone jerking forward. What the – we are only a block away from the party! Dick could have walked!

He climbed out and waved bye to the girls. "Bye ladies. And," he leaned forward to look in the window, "bye sexy stranger."

I pressed my lips together and nodded back at him. He grinned and walked up to his door. Before he could open it, his mom whipped the door open. She said something to him but he just walk around her and inside the door. She looked over at us. I smirked and slammed my foot on the gas.

"Who's next?" I asked.

"That would be me." Lilly leaded frowned. She started telling me different things; right turn, left, right, right, right.

"Left," she said.

"Um, it's only a right turn," I looked back at her. She lazily grinned back.

"Then it's a right." I smirked and took the right turn. We drove down a street block, when suddenly she screams 'stop' in my ear. I slammed the breaks. "Fuck!" They're going to fuck up my car.

"Okay, now roll up an inch." I gave her an unreal look. "Come on… okay, STOP!"

I growled and she jumped out. She hugged pee-pee girl through the open window and winked at me. I gave her a small way and smirked. Alone with the sexy girl. She watched her friend walk I and close the door behind her. She looked up and me and smiled.

"Okay, your home? Or you want to hang out." I look over at her, an eyebrow raise.

"Nope. Home." I rolled my eyes and flipped a bitch and started down the road. "Just go to the high school."

I ride over there was mostly quite beside the parts were she joked around in her drunk stage. But what can't she mess around in her drunken stage. Yeah she's freaking hot and I would love to bang her, but she's drunk and I wouldn't do that to any girl… well, never would I, but not her.

After going to the high school she told me to go straight. "You know _Uncle Sam's _drug store?" she continued when I nodded. "Take a left turn after that. Okay, now you see that blue house?" I nodded. "That's not mine."

I looked at her and laughed. "Okay…?"

She smiled and looked straight, "The cream one next to it is mine."

I drove her to the front of her house and parked the care. "Here we are."

She turned back to me and nodded. "Thanks sexy stranger. What are you real name, by the way?"

I shook my head. "Tell me you're first."

She turned in her seat to face me. "Oh, no. I'm not telling you my name is Rose and you won't tell me you're after. I'm not stupid."

I chuckled and looked back at her. "Oaky, Rose."

"How do you know my name!" she looked worried.

"You… you just told me it."

"Sure, whatever sexy stranger." She opens the door and closed it and headed to the side of the house.

She started to climb up something and was on her window's walk and went to her window. I stared at her as if she was a person who was going to kill themselves in any second when she dived through her window. She landed inside. I leaned over the seat and looked up at the open window. She popped up and waved at me. I slowly left my hand up and waved back, chuckling.

Damn, these people know how to party.

_**Rate?Meassage?Banner? ! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Read Another Note At The End!**

Now this is the worse hangover I've ever had. My head feels like it will blow up in any second. I took a deep breath and got out of bed and went into the shower. After that, I moved my little body to my closet to get dress and ready. [ .com/cgi/set?id=33530128 ] I grabbed my shads and went down stairs.

"Had fun last night?" mom asked, drinking her coffee at the kitchen table.

I grunted and grabbed a piece of toast I saw. I gave her a small wave before leaving to, ugh, school. I slowly walked down the street, wishing I had my car back. Yeah, I have a car. It just got fucked up so we sold it and hasn't bought me a new one. I should tell me mom about that…

I got to school, feeling a piece inside dead a little. I saw Nate walking to the tree from the right and Lilly from the left. We got there at the same time and looked up, laughing. We all were wearing glasses. We sighed and sat down on top of the table, rubbing the side of our heads. [ .com/cgi/set?id=33530485 ] {Lilly's Out Fit}

"Looks like we miss a bitching party, Leo." I look up to see Max smirking at us.

"Hmm, looks like, Max. So, how saw it?" Leo asked, coming next to Lilly.

"Awesome," I murmur, keeping my head down.

"Sure. You guys are so hungover." Max laughed,

The sound of blasting music made me look up. The gray Mustang pulled up, making everybody stare. The new kids came out and another girl. I rolled my eyes when I notice it so happens to be one of the cheerleaders. The guy through his arm over her shoulders and walked off.

The bell rang – causing Nate, Lilly and me to groan from the pain and flop of the table. Lilly walked off with Leo and Nate and I walked over to the lockers. He lazily held my hand, groaning the whole way over to the lockers and to class. I dragged myself to my seat and flop down, resting my head on my arms.

"Hi." A sweet voice said.

I look up to see Violet smiling at me. "Hey." I noticed her outfit was different than yesterday. She had black tights on, a sleeveless dress with gray strips that reach a bit higher than her knees and gray boots. "Nice outfit," I commented. [ .com/outfit_no/set?id=33530340 ]

She seemed happy and grinned, "Thank you!"

"Alright, class. Steel sown, class has begun." Mr. Adam's cleared his throat, "First, pass in the worksheet from yesterday forward."

I groaned and grabbed my book bag. Today is going to be a long one…

By the time rolled lunch around, my headache was all but gone. What was bugging me is how did I get home? I don't remember that part. I asked Nate and Lilly, but they just shrugged there're shoulders. All I remember are two snakebites. But half the school has snakebites! I took a bite off my apple and looked around, at all the people hanging around the campus.

"Hey, Rose!" Nate called. I looked up, "I remember something about our ride home last night."

"You guys don't remember how you got home? Damn, we really did miss out." Max huffed out, crossing his arms across his chest.

"What, Nate?"

He grinned, "We called him Sexy Stranger."

"Sexy Stranger?" Really, we did? The he must be really hot in order to be called that. I looked by and the people, seeing blurs instead of human beings.

"Yeah! Oh, and I remember his car; a mustang." Lilly awed, pulling away from Leo's arms.

Sexy Stranger… Mustang… nope, doesn't ring a bell. A stripe dress caught my eyes. Violet was walking across the campus, boys following her like horny puppies. She didn't seem scared, but rather annoyed and irritated. I smiled and went back to looking everywhere. Until a giggling group of girls caught my attention. And it so happens to be the cheerleaders. They were surrounding a guy, awing and cooing at him as he flirted with them. I rolled my eyes, typical skanks.

Why do I hate cheerleader so much? First, they are loud and annoying. You're probably thinking, that's what cheerleaders are. Well, duh, they became cheerleaders because of that reason. Secondly, they are all sluts. There is another reason, but it's just towards one of them, the main one. Amber Williams. She was the lead cheerleader, Capitan. She got whatever and whoever she wants, including my ex-boyfriend.

Jack Picks, schools Quarter Back, hottest guy in school, ex. Why did we break up? He wanted to have sex with me, and we did. You got to understand, we were in love, or so I thought we were. Ever after the first time we… yaw' know, he'd pressure to keeping having it with him, even when I didn't want to. So, one day, he got mad and when to Amber and cheated on me. Dick right? Thought so.

Amber and I now hate each other with a passion. She is still with Jack, and she tries to rub it in my face when I really don't care. But after all that, I can't date anyone else. It's not like I can't, I just don't want to. I'm afraid of getting my heart ripped out of my chest and stepped on… again.

I haven't told anyone but Nate and Lilly. Not even my parents. Knowing them, they would go over to Jack's house and tell him some to him and his parents. But, don't worry, I chewed his ass out and kicked his ass with Lilly and Nate's help.

"Rose," my name snapped me out of my dull mood. I looked up to see Nate sitting in front of me, worry written on his face. "What's wrong?"

I looked down at my half eaten apple. "Nothing."

I heard him huff and then arms around me. "It's Jack, isn't it." He murmured. I just nodded, it's all I could do, I mean, it did only happen a couple of weeks ago. He pulled back but held onto my shoulders. "Forget about that ass hole. He messed up. Your amazing, beautiful, smart, tough, and if I wasn't gay, I would so date you." He smiled.

I swear to god, Nate is the most amazing gay guy out there, and I'm glad he is my best friend. I laughed and hugged him. "Thanks Nate. You're the best."

"I know." We laughed.

"Hey, everything okay over there?" Max looked over at us, an eyebrow arched. We nodded and he went back to talking to other guys in the wrestling team. Yeah, Max in in wrestling and the best! We go to all his matches and cheer him on, making signs and bring air horns.

The bell rang and Nate pulling me up. I patted the dirt off my butt and smiled at him, taking my book bag out of his hand. I leaned forward and pecked his cheek. He grinned and took my hand, leading me to our lockers. We went to our own classes, mine Science and he was a TA for an English class. I walked in, seeing Violet already sitting in her seat.

"I really love your outfit," I smiled, taking me seat. I took my glasses off and slipped them in my bag.

She smiled at me, "Thanks. I like yours too."

"It's so different than yesterday's. The style, I mean."

She seems embarrassed by the fact. "Well, it was my first day here, so I want to give what people expected. But when I got home, I wanted to be myself, not a fake me."

Wow. "Cool. Well, I happen to like the real you." I smiled.

"Well then, let's start over." She held her hand out, "Hi, I'm Violet Preston. It's nice to meet."

I laughed and shook her hand. "Rose Diaz. And it's nice to meet you, Violet." We laughed until the teacher began class and hushed us.

God how I love science class. The teacher, Mrs. Jones freaking loves me! I can do whatever I please unless I learn the lesson of the day. What's cool about her is, well, for starters, she hooks up with my History teacher, Mr. Green. She will tell a kid off if they wouldn't shut up. It surprises me that she isn't fired yet.

Today we are learning about atoms. Yay. (Not the sarcasm) I rather learn about the human body, which I am in Heath class second period. Heath is my other favorite class, it's funny. Think about it. Haha.

"Oh my gosh, Katie, did you see Abby's outfit last night? Disgusting!"

"I know! My little sister dresses better than that, and she's five!"

I turn up a few seats to see two girls whispering among each other. Normally I wouldn't care and mind my business, but they were loud enough so I can hear. They kept talking about her, pissing me off. I mean really, if you're going to talking shit about someone, say it so no one can hear or telling the person to their face.

They kept running their mouths. I open mine to say something-

"Would you two shut the hell up?" the girls froze, along with the class, and turned around. Violet said that… the new girl. They gawked at her, their mouth hanging open.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?"

"To shut the hell up. You voices are annoying and I can hear every word you just said." Violet said, narrowing her eyes at the two.

They looked at each other, rolled their eyes, flipped their hair and turned forward. Mrs. Jones chuckled and resumed talking. The girls didn't mutter a word for the rest of the period. The bell went off and everyone headed out. I stopped Violet just outside the door.

"Hey," I touched her shoulder, feeling the coldness. It felt like ice was just on her skin. Her turned and smile when it was me. "Nice, back there, checking those girls."

She shrugged her shoulders. "They were annoying me. If you're going to talking behind someone back. Say it quietly or to their face."

"That's was I say!" I crossed my arms over my chest and smiled. "You might be cool after all."

She whipped her forehead, making a whooshing sound. "Thank god."

I laughed and patted her arm when I walked pass her to my next class, PE. Ugh, lame! Nate and Lilly were waiting at the gyms door. I walked up and we headed in.

"why was PE even invented? You don't learn anything!" Nate groaned, his shoulders slumping.

"Just be happy we have passing grades." Lilly laughed.

**Ayden's POV**

All right, sixth period, PE teacher's aid. I made my way to the top of the blenchers, tossing me backpack in the corner. I sat down as the classes poured in, wearing the funny uniforms. Gold tee shirts, blue shorts, they even have white shocks with a gold and blue stripe! Poor bastards. Most of the girls rolled the shorts higher, folding the shocks down.

I watched them line up, doing stretches. After that, the teachers took role and told them they are playing either basketball or walking around the gym. Everyone did one or the other, everyone but three. I looked at them sitting down, doing nothing. I can see their faces, having their backs to me.

"Rose, Nate, Lilly." A teacher walked up to them. "Get up and get moving."

Ah, the people from the party.

"Oh, come on Miss. Jolly. We have A's." Rose groaned.

"This is class, up."

Rose nodded, "Okay, you asked for it. Come on guys." They walked to the middle of the gym. "Everyone set down. We have a little cheer for you." She said.

"This should be good." Someone muttered, sitting down with the rest of the kids.

"All right. Go, Lilly." The dirty blond started to soft beat-boxing. "This is poem is about sex and math." Rose said. I chuckled under my breath, this has to be good. The teacher step forward, but Rose held a hand up. "You wanted us to do something."  
>She took and deep breath and look up at the blenchers. "Sex is just like math. Two people getting together." While she talked, Nate acted out the part, holding two fingers up. "They subtract their cloths," –Nate pulled on one of his sleeves to show his shoulder-, " Divide the legs," he bend sat down and opened his legs, "Become one," Nate slowly did the worm, "And hope they don't multiplied."<p>

The room stayed still. I stood up and slowly clapped. Rose up and pointed to me. "He knows true poetry. Even though I can't see who he is…"

"It wasn't even a poem!" someone yelled.

"I don't give a fuck!" she yelled back.

I sat back down while everyone continued what they were doing before. The three walked back to their seats and started talking. I looked at a group of football playing idiots. One was staring right at Nate – who was setting on the floor in front of the girls – with a disgusted look on his face. Nate felt the glare and looked at him. They keep staring at each other, until Nate lifted his hand and stated to air jack off with blank face.

"Ugh!" the football player looked away.

"Yeah, that's right!" Rose and Lilly stood up. "Suck it!" they did the same, laughing.

I shook my head, laughing. These people are fucking stupid.

**Rate = Happy Me**

**Messages = New Chapters**

**Banners = Heart Stopping.**

**Another's Note:**

**I'm sorry if you're a cheerleader. I know they are not skanks. But that how they are in books and stories. Like mine. No hard feelings? Good! Keep reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

"_Because any good person is humble and says things about themselves that aren't true."-_ _RedSoxDalmation_

**Chapter Four**

I have to admit, my outfit was pretty freaking cute this morning; .com/cgi/set?id=33603067 am I right or am I right? I looked over at my alarm clock having it say it was only 6:45am. Hmm, woke up earlier than I always do…weird. I opened my door, the fresh smell of pancakes smacking me right in the face. Better yet, fresh _chocolate chip _pancakes. I rushed down the stairs, past the living room, and busted into the kitchen.

Mom was serving Zack when I came in. "Oh, good morning honey. Want some pancakes?" she held up and plate with two pancake on it. "There freshly made," she cooed.

"Then you already know the answer, mom." I eagerly grabbed the plate and pour myself some OJ, digging in the mouthwatering food. "Damn, mom, these are awesome!"

She smiled and patted my head, "thank you."

I felt bad not telling my mom about the whole Jack thing. Don't get me wrong, I love her, but I can't bare seeing her heart break just because mine did. Plus my dad, if I told him he wouldn't let me date ever again! Not that I'm one hundred present against that – but still. So I had to suck it up and act like nothing happen. It's working so far.

"Sissy, hi!" Zackary giggled, waving his little hand at me.

I pinched his cheek. "Hey there, buddy. How'd you sleep?"

"Good! Mommy asked the same!" I smiled and nodded. "Then she asked if I want these," he pointed to his pancake.

"There good, huh?" he giggled and nodded. "See, mom," I looked at her as she was cleaning the dishes, "we like your cooking." She laughed and rolled her eyes. I finished up and put my plate in the sink. "Well, I'm off! Bye." I hugged my mom's waist and tussled Zackary's hair.

I slipped my book bag over my shoulder and started for the school. Ugh, just a few more days until I get my Range Rover – all black. I can't wait! Maybe I can ask dad if I can get it sooner… Ah, I can just picture it; me sitting in my Range Rover driving to school, parties, everywhere. Damn it, now I want it tomorrow!

I stopped in front of the school's gate, a big sign catching my eyes. _Welcome back, boys! _It said in blue paint, the background and bright yellow. Whose back? Then I saw a drawing of a football next to the words. Oh, football camp is over. I continued walking to my tree, seeing all my friends already there. Max saw me first, waving like an ape to catch my attention; if only he knew just his massive form caught everyone's attention.

"Finally you're here!" he slapped my back, carefully not to hit too hard, but still making me wince.

"Yeah. Remember, no car. Unlike you guys." I grumbled, pouting like a little kid.

"Aw, you now you can call for a ride, you know!" he pinched my cheek, tugging on my ponytail. "It's been a while since I saw you in shorts." He added.

I wacked his hand away from me. "I don't want a ride. Plus, it's hot today." I crossed my arms, huffing at him. I heard laughing from the others.

"Aw, I'm sowwie, Rose." He pouted and patted my head. "I have a match today – after school. You coming?"

"Don't I always?"

He smiled and turned back to Leo, continuing watch conversation they started. I sighed and went over to Lilly and Nate. "You guy want to make a sign for him?" I jerked my thumb towards Max's direction.

"Hell yeah! Your place?" Lilly asked.

I lifted my shoulders and let them drop. "Eh, sure. Meet here after school then." The bell rang after my words. Spinning on my heels, I headed towards my lockers… like every day.

I slipped my hand into my back pockets as I walked, watching the people around me. It was mostly drama at this school. Romance, hatred, all the type of drama will be found here, Princeton High. I find it ironic really. This school is where all the 'rich-y' kids come to. In other words, you have to have money. Dads a doctor, Mom's a Veterinarian, I guess I have money. But seriously, this school, no matter how clean, is a fighting, slut-y, drama, filled place.

I fiddled with my lock, 25-18-0, and opened it. I throw my Spanish book in and switched it with my Math, slamming it closed. I got a couple of stares for that, oh well. I sighed heavily and walked into _Mr. Adam's _room. God, why does he hate me so much? I haven't done anything to him… I think…

"Rose, hey!"

I look around to see Violet waving at me. "Hey," I took me seat. Here out was cute, again! "Are you in, like, fashion, or something?" [ .com/violets_outfit/set?id=33619874 ]

She looked surprise at first then confused. "No, why do you ask?"

"Well, you outfits are really cute. I haven't seen any girl with your type of cloths. It seems you're into fashion or something."

She giggled. "Thanks for saying there cute. And I'm not that much into fashion, just want to look pretty. In my own way, of course."

"You freaking hot, that's what you are!" we look up to see the kid who sits in front of her leaning back in his chair, wiggling his eyebrows at Violet. "And trust me on that," he winked.

Violet covered her mouth, covering her laugh. "Really? You're in high school and you used that line? Whoa, lame."

There was muffled giggled from other people, while I laughed out loud. The boy frowned at her and rolled his eyes, leaning forward. His buddies picked and joked on him, repeating Violet's words.

"Damn, girl, that was too good." I patted her back. I pulled back when I felt the coldness. How can she be cold if it's like 85 degrees outside? And she's wearing a freaking sweater thing-y! "You cold?"

She tensed. "Um, yeah. A bit."

I shrugged and turned my body forward toward the broad. Mr. Adam started writing problems up on the white broad, about eight. He put the marker down and ordered us to solve them. Let me rephrase that, ordered us to _get up and solve the problems. _He called out some name, mine in the middle of them. Hey, I lease I got my favorite number, eight.

I stood, the feet of the chairs scarping the floor, and walked to the broad. I couldn't help but feel my shorts wear a little too high for my liking. I reached back with both hands and pulled down the bottom hem of my shorts, earning whistles and mumbling behind me. Great, awesome, rose, you just embarrassed yourself, I yelled at myself.

I shrugged and picked up a blue marker, pulling the cap off. The other kids were having trouble on their problems, pausing every two seconds. I looked up at mine. _Really? This is it? _I smirked and went right into it, solving it in less than a minute. I tossed the marked on Mr. Adams' desk and made my way back to my seat. He looked at me with an 'I-know-she-did-not-get-it-right' look and went to my work. He studied it and he shoulders slumped.

"Good job, Miss. Diaz." He muttered, going back to his desk to wait for the rest of the students.

"You were fast," Violet whispered.

"I know my math."

[…]

Oh hell yeah. Fourth period is next that means Art is coming soon. I stared up at the clock in, waiting to English to end so fourth could start. I have so many things in my mind that I want to paint. Art wad my ticket off this place, my Wonderland. I nearly jumped out of my seat when the bell rang, bolting out of class and to my locker. I throw my English book in and took out my art pad, (everything else is in the classroom), and speed walked to building B, room eight. Isn't that awesome, my favorite thing to do is in my favorite number room?

"Hey, Mrs. Wedwicker." I chirped, I'm always my best in Art class.

A small women looked up from a stack of papers. "Good evening, Rose. How was your day so far?"

"Okay. But now it's Art, it's going to be awesome!"

She got up. Mrs. Wedwicker was a beautiful person, all 5'6 of her. She has light brown hair that was always pulled back in a messy bun, so paint won't get into, with amber colored eyes, blacked with a pair of glasses. She wears a smock with her name written in black sharpie, with plain shirt and jean under it.

"You are one of my best students, Rose. Always happen when you step foot in this room."

I shrug my shoulders. "I like art."

"And you should. You are very good at it. It's different than the other students. You draw what really on your mind. You are a Freedom Drawer, and be proud of that." She smiled warmly, touching my shoulder.

I smiled back at her. Damn, she is so nice. The door opened and other kids started to pour in. I stood and went to my little locker that were in the back of the classroom and grabbed my pens, paint brushes, pencils, erasers, and all the other needed stuff. I went to my station started setting up.

"Alright, class, today you are just drawing/painting whatever you want. You guy know the rules. Start!" Mrs. Wedwicker jumped like a little kid, a huge grinned plastered on her face.

Awesome! I grabbed a pencil and started. I zoned everything out of my head, just the image of what I'm going to draw. I paused when my pencil broke. I didn't look at my work so far, I would fear it would mess it up. I got new one and started up again. Once finished, I took a steep back to see what I've done.

Whoa, it only took me about an hour to do that. New record. I felt someone lean over my shoulder, looking at my art. I glance up from the corner of my eye to see Mrs. Wedwicker. A small smile formed at the corner of her lips.

"Wonderful. You out did it once again, Rose." Other students heard her and closed in around me.

"Aw, I wish I can do that!"

"Lucky!"

"That's kind of creep."

I spun in my chair, looking at the people. They jumped and rushed back to their seats. Mrs. Wedwicker came back up to me.

"Rose, do you mind if I hang it up?" she smiled, her glasses falling down a bit.

"Not at ll. Here." I grabbed the corner of my work and handed it to her. It was normal she would ask me this, half of my work is on her walls. "I hope it's good enough."

"It's lovely."

I sat in my spinning chair, going side-to-side aimlessly since I only have five minutes. I gather my stuff and put them back in my locker in the back, slipping off my smock, the other kids doing the same. I sighed when the bell rang, ending the class. I grabbed my book bag and waved bye to Mrs. Wedwicker. I watched my feet when I walked out, but when I looked up, I wished I never did.

There stood Jack Pits. He was leaned against the lockers right across from me. He was wearing his number eight jersey and dark pats. His dirty blond hair was tossed around and I his green held amusement, along with his smirk. He pushed himself of the wall and walked towards me.

"Hi there, Rose."

I glared at him, "Go away, Jack."

His face crunched in fake hurt. "Ooh, that hurt, baby."

"I'm not your baby!" I growled, walked down the hallway. I felt a hand grab my arm, pulling my back.

"Come on, I just came back from football camp. I wanted to see you." He backed me up against a wall, his hands on both sides of my head pressed against the wall.

"Well, I don't want to see your face. Go away, go to Amber." I spat.

"Already did."

I rolled my eyed and tried to go under his arms, but he pressed his body against me. I felt let growing up. My skin turned to ice on every part he touched. His smirk came back, his head dipping to me ear.

"Now I came to see you," his whispered.

I shoved his chest in order for him to get away, but he didn't. I clenched my teeth. "Jack, get away from me."

"Come on, sugar, say it. I missed me." He purred.

"Get of-"

"Is there a problem here?" a voice interrupted me. I looked over Jack arm seeing a guy with black hair and went across his forehead and snakebites.

"Who are you?" Jack hissed.

The boy came closer showing gorgeous watery green eyes. "I'm Ayden Preston. Now, is there a problem here?"

"Nice to meet you, now beet it." Jack turned his face back to mine.

This 'Ayden' guy came next to us. "Come on," he held a hand out of me. I stared at him if he was crazy. He sighed and had a look in his eyes as if he was trying to say, 'want-to-come-with-me-or-stay-with-guy?'

I quickly pushed Jack and ducked under his arm, rushed away. I felt a hand on my lower back, walking away with me. I peeked up at Ayden. He had a blank expression. Once out of the door I wiggled away from his hand, seeing it go back in his pockets.

"Um, thanks." I murmur.

He gave one quick nod. "Sure thing." And walked away.

Umm, okay strange much? I shook my head and rushed toward the tree. Lilly was looking around when I got in site of it. I walked in the middle of the quad, waving over my head. She saw me and snapped up. She tapped Nate's shoulder and pointed to me.

"Where were you?" they yelled.

My mind flashed back to Jack. "Umm, got held up in Art Class…?"

They raised their eyebrows and placed their hands on their hips. "Oh really?"

"Y-yeah."

"Bullshit." Did they see the pain in my eyes? "You looked… sad." Yup, they did.

Lilly's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh no… y-you did run into… him?" I bit my lip and nodded. She jerked forward and pulled me in a hug. "It's okay." I felt a second pair of arm; arms that belonged to Nate.

"Should of knew, they came back today." Nate mumbled.

"What's going on?" a booming voice command. We pulled apart to see Max narrowing his eyes at us. When his saw my watery eyes, he came up to me. "Rose, what's wrong? What happen?"

I opened my mouth, and then closed. I shook my head, "Nothing."

His jaw flexed. "Do not lie to me. Tell me."

"No. I know how you will react." I whispered.

"Now is not the time. Did a boy hurt you?" his voice was low and dark.

I nodded. "R-remember Jack?" he nodded. "W-well, we broke up a few weeks ago. We broke up because… he c-cheated on me. And I just ran into him."

He was so quiet, when he _did_ speak, it scared everyone, "He what!" his eyes darted up, searching. "Where is that bastard?" he moved around me, walking off.

"Max, no, wait!" I ran in front of him. "Where you going?"

"To find that prick and kick his ass!" he roared.

"No! You can't!"

He glared down at me. "I _can't_? Why not? He hurt you! Did you forget that?" he boomed.

"How can I not?" I whispered. "Just, please, don't." I slipped my hands off his chest and walked back into Lilly and Nate's arms. "This fucking sucks." I groaned.

Lilly, Nate and I meet at the front gates as planned; Max and Leo too. We walked down the parking lot, to Leo's car. A guy walked in front of us, seeing him walk up to the gray mustang. Wait a minute. Sexy Stranger has a mustang and snakebites. Ayden is the new kid – Max had said so – and had snakebites and has a mustang... That's it. I spun on my heels and pointed at him.

"Sexy Stranger!"

He paused and looked over his shoulder, a smirk on his lips. I ran up to him. "So, you remember." He said, closing his car door.

"No. I just put all the pieces together. And you," I looked in his eyes, "are sexy Stranger."

His smirked deepened, "Guilty."

"This is Sexy Stranger?" Lilly yelled, running up to us with everyone else.

"Well, I see why he would be." Nate grinned. "His hot."

Ayden looked a bit uncomfortable, "Umm, thanks…?"

"So, you were our ride home?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

He chuckled under his breath. "Yeah. And man, do you three know how to party!" he looked at each three.

"Dude, we so missed a great party." Max moaned, Leo muttering a 'totally'.

"Well, are you going to tells us what we did? 'Cause we don't remember anything." I said, glancing at the ground. Somehow, I could hold his state; his eyes were to piercing.

"Hmm. Nah, I'm not telling you."

I whipped my head but up. "What, why?"

He chuckled. "I dunno. Just don't want to."

"Oh come on. Please?" Lilly begged. "I lost a condom!"

"Wait, why?" Leo stepped up. "Why did you have a condom?"

"I thought we were going to meet up later on."

He bit the inside of his cheek and stomped his foot. "Dammit! We missed a _really_ good party!"

"I'll tell you this." He turned to Nate. "You are a player." Then to Lilly, "You didn't have sexy with anybody." Then me. I felt her running a finger under my chin. "And this one knows how to party." And with that, he opened his door and slipped in his car, driving off.

"Yes!" Nate and Lilly jumped and high-fived each other.

"That's not fair!" I groaned.

**Rate = Really Happy Me**

**Messages = New Chapters**

**Banners = I Will Love You Forever**

Fun fact: this chapter is about 3,057 words long and 8 pages on Microsoft Word. Disappointed in myself, I _so _could of done more, but, eh. Hoped you like it! Keep rating and reading!


	5. Chapter 5

"_The more you let yourself go, the less others let you go." - Friedrich Nietzsche_

**Chapter Five**

"What should we put on it?"

"How 'bout, 'Kick their asses, Max!'?"

Nate thought about for a minute, and then shook his head. "We might get it taking away. Plus, I think we used that before."

"How about just, Go Max?" I muttered.

He tapped the Sharpie against his chin. "That's fine. We could just draw stuff around it so it won't look all boring." He leaned over the poster and wrote in his clean, nice writing; _Go Max!_

"I'm all in the idea, but I'm not drawing anything." Lilly grumbled, folding her arms and huffing out like a five year-old.

"Why not?" I asked, pulling the cap off of a Sharpie with my teeth.

"You guys know I suck at it! Rose, you do it!"

"Well, I am drawing something and so is Nate. Come on, it will mean so much to Max." I smiled, hold a Sharpie at her. "You know you want too," I cooed.

She groaned and snatched the marker for me. "You guys better not laugh!"

"I'm no better than you, Lilly." Nate smiled, peaking up from his work. "Rose was blessed with the art skills."

"I got it from my mom." I lied. My mother was totally _bad _at it, just, was really good. So, I don't know where I got it from.

"Sure."

I rolled my eyes and thought of what should I doodle. Two people wrestling? No, it'll take too long. I got it! I bent over and started to draw a girl with Daisy Duke shorts and a fennel shirt that was tied in a knot under her boobs. I gave her long wavy hair and a beautiful face. She was barefoot and slightly bending over. After drawing her, I colored it in. Her shorts blue, shirt black and red and her hair blond (knowing to well he loves blonds).

When finished with that, I drew an air bubble and wrote; _You better win, Baby Boy, _and a winking face. I sat up, a pain in my lower back from leaning over to long shoot up my back.

"You see! I don't want to draw something and mess that up!" Lilly groaned, eying the girl.

"Whoa. Good job, Rose." Nate smiled and went back to drawing different things. (A little emo boy throwing their arms up, a shark, a rainbow in the corner; small little things like that). "Come one, Lilly, who cares."

"I do! I suck!" she threw the Sharpie down and folded her arms.

"Lilly, do you really want us to tell Max you didn't draw anything for his poster? He will be so sad. Oh well." I sighed and continued. I looked up to see her chewing her bottom lip. Three… two… one…

"Fine! I'll do something." she sighed, picking the marker back up. I hind the smiled that tried to make its way to my lips.

When we finished, it was thirty minutes until the match. Since we do have a freaking car, we have to walk back to school. We took twenty-five minutes to get there (even though I live like two blocks away). Most of the time we took up was because the wind blew our poster away! "Hey! You guys made it." We turned to see Max standing beside his coach, waving to us.

"You girls want a smoke?" Nate pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He pulled one out and held it up.

I picked it out of his hands and fished for his lighter from his back pocket. Finding it, I lit the bud of the cigarette and puffed out the smoke. I handed to Lilly and then she passed it to Nate when she finished. We smoke as we walked to the high school, chatting about things.

[…]

"Hell yeah! Kick some fucking ass!" I yelled back at him, the teacher and parents sending my looks.

We took our seats and waited for Max's turned to wrestle, Leo already sitting down. We're going against a school two towns away; the Peacocks was it? Anyways, we were kicking their asses! Only three of our guys lost, but hey, we're still winning. Wrestling is the second best sport of the high school right after football. So, a lot of people were here.

"Look, Max is up!" Nate pointed, jumping to his feet. "Go Max!"

We held the poster up. It caught his eye and he smiled up at us. He waved before getting ready.

"Kick that guy's ass, Max! You can do it! Look at him, he's nothing!" I cheered, well, talked shit. Hey, it's a game and I'm cheering my friend on.

"Umm, came you shut up?"

I stopped jumping and turned to my left. A blond was sitting with her legs cross, smacking her gum at me.

"What did you say and to who?" I growled, turned my body to face her.

She point to the guy Max was wrestling, and smacked her gum again. "That's my boyfriend. So, shut your mouth and watch him kick your friend's ass."

_Oh fuck no._

I let go of the sign and through myself on her. I punched her nose then her gut. I kept throwing hits, not caring where they landed – no one talks shit towards me or about my friends. I hit her chin making her gum fall out. Believe it or not, I picked it up and rubbed it in her hair.

"Smack on that, bitch!" I yelled, throwing myself back on her.

I felt arms wrap around my arms, pulling off the girl. I left them, I already got her so what's the point in fight back now? People swarm around me, trying to get to the blond. I looked up to see who stopped me and felt my mouth drop open.

"Jack, what the hell!" I started to kick and swing my arms. He chuckled and held on tighter. "Let me go!" I whined.

"Getting in fights again?" he chuckled.

I spotted Nate trying to get out of the crowd. "Nate!" I screamed, waving my arms above me.

He looked up and saw me, then Jack. His eyebrow knitted up in anger, charging towards us. "Get your hands off her, Jack!" he yelled.

"Aw, the gay boy came to help." He laughed.

Nate growled and threw a punch at Jack. He released me and went at Nate, starting a fight. I'll tell you this, Nate might be small and gay, but he could fight. They started throwing hits, yelling at each other.

"Fuck!" I yelled in frustration. I jumped on Jack's back, hitting his shoulder blades and pulling his hair.

And once again I felt arms pull me off. This time I struggled without looking who it might be. I kicked at their shins, elbowing their sides. They held onto me and dragged me away from Nate's fight. I yelled and kept struggling. They finally stopped walking. They dipped their head to my ear.

"We can't let a pretty girl fight a guy, now can we?" a low, dark voice whispered. A voice that sounded as if in pain.

I looked up. "Ayden? What the hell, let me go! I have to get Nate!"

He sighed and released my waist. But before I can ran back to Nate, he grabbed my wrist and spun me around. My eyes automatically took in his outfit. Black converses, black lose skinny jeans, and a gray shit. I looked up and saw he is was shads.

He licked his lips. "Look, stay here and I'll go stop it."

"Nate could care of it himself."

"Then why did you try to stop it?"

I can't tell him about the 'Jack Problem', I don't even know this guy. I looked away, felt his eyes on me through his glasses. "None of your business." I muttered.

I couldn't help but stare at his snakebites. They looped from the inside of his lips and was pointy outside, solid black. He licked one before opening his mouth.

"Just stay here. You don't need to get into anymore fights."

He let me go and walked back to the fight. I rolled my eyes and looked for Lilly. She was in the blenchers, bending over a brunette. When I got closing, she was actually fighting the girl. I ran up to her and pulled her off.

"Lilly, let's go." She kept yelling at the girl as I dragged her back down the blenchers.

I walked back were Ayden left me. He was there, gripping Nate's shoulders. I sighed when Nate only has a bruise and some blood on the corner of his lip. Ayden released him when I got closer.

"This guy can fight," he smirked at Nate.

"Well nobody touches Rose if she doesn't want them to!" he yelled, still angry.

Ayden smiled and held his hands up. "I didn't do anything." He looked over at Lilly. "You got in a fight too?"

"Yeah! This bitch stated talking shit so I handled it."

"Nice!" I high-fived her.

Ayden shook his head and looked over our heads. "Maybe you guys should start leaving. The riot Rose started is dying down and the teachers are everywhere." He looked back at us. "You three are one hell of a mess." He chuckled and left.

We wasted no time talking and ran back to my place. We ran through the front door and up to my room, slamming the door shut. We fell on my bed, panting. We sat, trying to regain our breaths. After our breath went back to normal, we busted out laughing. We shared our stories of how we got in a fight. They stayed over for a bit longer then had to go home.

Why was Ayden there? That was the second time her got me out of something. I rolled over on my stomach. I had to talk to him about it, and soon.

[…]

I threw the alarm clock across the room. "Damn thing. Let me sleep." I groaned. I sighed and rolled over, falling out of my bed. I let an _oof _out and groaned again. I dragged my butt up and over to my closet, slipping this on… .com/cgi/set?id=33739453 . I brushed my teeth and applied my makeup on, making my eyes pop out. I only had a scratch on my right cheek from my fight. I didn't bother covering it up, not need to.

I grabbed my bag and went down stairs. "So, you got into a fight?"

I looked up at my Dad. "How do you know?" he touched the cut. "Oh."

"Sweetie, why?" he sat on the edge of the couch, clasping his hand together.

"I was cheering Max on and this girl started talking shi- crap to me and Max." I leaned again the door frame to the kitchen, staring at my Dad, debating if I'll get in trouble.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Did you get caught? You know, the Principle? Or the cops?"

"No. not that I know of."

He sighed and stood up. "What am I going to do with you?" he smiled and kissed the top of my head. "I'm going to work." He gave me a stern look, "be good," and left.

"Did you father talk to you?" Mom asked when I went into the kitchen.

"Yup," I nodded, popping the 'p'. "And I'm sorry, I guess."

She arched an eyebrow. "You guess?"

"Well, I don't know if your mad at me."

"The girl was talking shi-" she glanced at Zackary, "Crap. You handled it."

I smirked and let a chuckle out. "Thanks, Mom."

"Go outside. There's a surprised out there."

I said nothing to that and ran outside. And what I said nearing sent me fainting on the front yard. There, parked and shinny, stood my black Range Rover. I squeaked and fist pumped. I ran to the front seat and saw the key on the dash broad. I yanked open the door, the smell of a new car slashing my face.

I started the engine and smiled ear-to-ear. "This is awesome!" I screamed. I turned the radio on, hearing _Black Veil Brides _playing. "This gets better and better!" I put it in Drive and drove to school. Yeah, that's right; _drove_. I pulled up right when Leo did. Him, Lilly, Max and Nate gaped at me. "Yeah, that's right. Range Rover," I cooed, locking it with a button on the keys.

"You got it!" Lilly awed.

"Fuck yeah!" everyone stared at it, but Max was staring at me. Well, more like glaring. "What?"

"You got in a fight and missed my pin," he pouted, turning his back towards me.

"Aw, come one, Max. I'm sorry." He said nothing. I went in front of his and smile. "What could I do? She was talking shit about me _and _you."

He picked through his lashes. "Me?" I nodded. "Well, in that case, that all right. Did you win? Because I know I did."

"Hell yeah she did. Got it on my phone." Leo smirked, tapping his pocket.

"Send it to me." I rolled my eyes and went back to Lilly and Nate.

When I was talking to Nate, a mustang honked at me. I look over to see Ayden leaning out the window, "Get out of the way." He said. I look around to see I was in a parking spot. I glared at him and slowly walked out of the way.

After parking, he slide out and grabbed his books.

"Hi, Rose!" Violet chirped, walking over to me.

"Hey." Why was she in Ayden's car? Are they together?

She mush of caught me looking back and forth from them. She giggled. "Rose, meet my brother Ayden. Ayden, Rose." He's her brother!

He smirked and took my hand, kissing the top of it. "It's nice to see you again, Pee-pee Girl."

_Pee-pee Girl? What the fuck?_

I yanked my hand back. "Pee-pee Girl?"

Violet laughed but covered her mouth. She turned to her brother. "That was Rose?"

He smirked and nodded his head. "What was me?" I eyed Ayden.

"Don't say anything, Violet." He kissed the side of her head and walked off.

_Aw, what brotherly love… wait, that's not the point!_

"Wait! Violet, tell me!" I begged.

She bit her lip, shaking her head. "Ayden said not to." She gave me a weak smile. [FYI this is Violet's outfit, because I know how much you like them (; … .com/cgi/set?id=33741177 ]

I gaped at her. Before I could say anything, the bell rang. I glared at her and stomped to me locker.

[…]

I waited outside for the art room, watching the class next door leaving to go to lunch. I glared at Jack when he walked out but kept waiting. Ayden was the last one out.

"Ayden!" I picked up my bag and walked over to him. "Hey."

He looked me down and smirked. "Waiting for me, love?" he started walked, motioning me to join him. I job up to match his pace with mine. "Don't call me love. And I was waiting for a reason." He rolled his hand in the air, telling me to continue. "Why did you stop me from hitting Jack last night?"

"I already told you."

"Yeah and? Who care if I want to get in a fight with him?"

He stopped at looked down at me with his soft green eyes. I couldn't help but notice small fecks of black in them. I looked down and also couldn't help that his has a good looking body, like Adam Levine's body. Not too skinny or big, just right. I shook my head and look back up at him.

"I care. You think I would let a girl fight a guy? This is the twenty-first century, you know." he muttered, turning and walking off.

"W-wait, Ayden!" I ran after him, grabbing is shoulder. It was hard and ice cold just like Violet's. I shuddered. He jerked his shoulder away. "Why won't you tell me what happen at the party?"

He smirked and poked my forehead. "I love messing with you," and walked off for good this time.

_That ass hole!_

"Wait… but... Ay… Ugh, never mind!" I ran a hand through my bangs in frustration. Why are boys so fucking confusing, even the ones you don't know?

**Rate = Happy Me**

**Message = Chapters**

**Banner = Love From My Readers **

Okay, this chapter was only like, 2,745 and seven pages long. So what you guy think so far? How do you like Jack? Haha. Keep reading!


	6. Chapter 6

_Love never dies a natural death. It dies because we don't know how to replenish its source. It dies of blindness and errors and betrayals. It dies of illness and wounds; it dies of weariness, of withering, of tarnishing. - Anais Nin_

** Chapter Six **

"_Rose Daiz, please come to the Principle's office. Rose Daiz."_

I look up from my textbook. Me? Why do they want me at the office? I closed my book and threw my pens in my bag, heading to the door; anything to get out of fifth period.

"Page one hundred and seven-six, Miss. Daiz," the teacher called before I was out of the door. I waved my hand over my head, letting him know I heard but didn't care. I'll end up doing it later.

I walked around the building, taking my time and just look around the hall. I placed my hand behind my back and interlaced my finger together, walking like a penguin. I was too busy watching my feet I didn't have time to look up before crashing into someone. I stumbled backwards and tripped over my feet, falling down on my butt.

"Ow," I groaned, rubbing my underside. I looked up seeing a slim looking guy. They turned around and laughed. Asshole.

"You okay, Pee-pee Girl?"

Ah shit.

Ayden crouched down and smirked at me. "Now what are you doing down there, hmm?" he chuckled, shaking his head for his bangs could move out of his eyesight.

I snorted and pushed it shoulder causing him to fall to the floor. I scrambled to my feet and was now my turn to smirk down at him. "Why are _you _doing on the floor? Normal people walk on two feet."

"Maybe I'm not a normal person." He countered.

I rolled my eye and walked around him, heading to the office. I heard him get up and walk after me. I kept quiet when he came next to me. "Why are you following me?"

"Who says I'm following you? I'm going to the office."

"Why?"

He smirked and looked down at me. "You would want to know."

I rolled me eyes and kept walking with him besides me. When we reached the office, Ayden was the first one called in. I took a seat outside the Principle's door, getting stared at by the ladies behind their desk. Okay, if their looking at me like that then I'm in trouble for something. I started to chew on my thumbnail, getting annoyed. The door slowly opened, Ayden walking out with a grin. He looked down at me, then back at the now closed door.

"He told me to tell you, you could leave."

I tilted my head in confusion. He smirked and begun walking out the door. I grabbed my bag and rusted after him. "Wait, what do you mean?" I called after him. "What did he want in the first place?"

"He wanted to talk about the fight last night. I told him that you had nothing to do with it and he said you could leave. The end." He shrugged his shoulders and kept walking.

"Why would you do that for me? I obviously started the whole thing last night." I watched him shrug again, looking straight. I sighed and moved in front of him stopping him. "Okay, stop. I don't understand you one bit. You helped me at the party, with Jack, won't tell me what happen at the party, and helped me just a second ago and we don't know each other. Why?" I took a deep breath when I finished, but determined to look annoyed.

He smirked and stepped closer to me. He leaned forward so our faces were inches apart. "So you want to get to know me?"

I stumbled back, trying to keep the blush off my face. "I-I didn't say that." He smirked again and started walking around me, waving a hand over his head. "Hey, get back here!" I started after him but the bell rang, kids instantly filling the hallways. I stumbled as people shoved, ending up at the exit. "Damn, freaking Ayden." I grumbled, walking to sixth period.

"Rose, my darling, what thou you been?" Nate asked in a weird accent, bending slightly and holding a hand out.

"I was called up to the office during fifth about the fight last night, but Ayden covered up for me."

"Ayden? Why was he there?" Lilly asked, pushing the gym doors open. "And he covered up for you?"

I shrugged, "He was called up too. I don't know why he covered up for me, he won't tell me."

"Okay, listen up everybody!" one of the PE teachers called out, grabbing everyone's attention, "We are not dressing out today. Just come and take a seat on the bleachers so we can take roll call."

"Fuck yes!" Nate yelled, fist pumping.

"Nathaniel! Watch what you say," Miss Jolly shouted, glaring harshly at him.

"It's Nate." He rolled his eyes at her and took his seat in the back of the class, having his last name being Walker.

I smiled and shook my head going over to the front row and sitting down. Lilly looked around clueless but shrugged her shoulders and went to the middle of the middle row. Once they took roll call, Lilly and Nate came to the front and we instantly started talking, ignoring the teacher's nagging us to join in the actives. My eyes traveled up the rows of the bleachers and saw someone sitting in the corner by themselves. I kind of felt bad so I told Nate and Lilly that I was going to go talk to them. When I got closer to the person, I let a laugh out.

When I stood in front of him, I folded my arms over my chest. "I thought you were a random person sitting by themselves. But now I see it's just you."

"Hello to you too, Pee-pee Girl," Ayden smirked, closing his note pad.

I rolled my eyes at his nickname for me and sat down in front of him. "So, why are you all loner here?"

"I was before you came." I rolled my eyes while he chuckled. "No. I just… prefer sitting by myself, everyone here are sophomores or juniors."

"So. You can come hang with Lilly, Nate and me." I shrugged, implying that it wasn't a big deal.

He smirked and leaned forward. "You would like that, wouldn't you, Pee-pee Girl?" he picked up a piece of my hair, staring into my eyes.

I felt my breathing quicken, my cheeks heating up. "I was just trying to be nice." I pushed his hand ways, standing up, "But if you're going to be like that, then never mind."

"Aw, come on Pee-pee Girl. I was just messing around." He smiled and looked up at me with his soft green eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Why is he like this? First his all cocky and then nice? I shook my head and looked down at him, "Why do you call me 'Pee-pee Girl'?" He looked down and started laughed hard, holding his stomach. "Ayden!" I whined, stomping my foot.

Whoa, back up. Did I, Rose Daiz, just do that? I just stomped my foot like a five year-old. I looked away furiously, hiding my embarrassment.

"Look," he kept chuckling between his words, "I'm sorry, it's just something I know that's too funny."

"But it's about me, isn't it." I looked back at him biting his lip to keep from laughing anymore. "Tell me why you call me that." I demanded, glaring at him.

He snaked his tongue across his lip, touching one of his snakebites. His eyes flashed behind me then back to mine. He smirked, "Maybe another time."

"Hey, so it turned out to be Ayden." Lilly's voice came front behind me.

I turned around to see her and Nate smiling at us. I sighed. Great, he was so close of telling me and they just had to come. "Yeah," I turned back to Ayden, "just tell me."

He smirked and shook his head, waving a hand at me. "Now if you don't mind, I'm busy, go away."

I grumbled "Asshole" under my breath and went back to the first row to our stuff. It's always the cocky players that are always the assholes. Lilly and Nate came skipping the bleachers with huge smiles.

"So, what dine you two talk about?" Nate questioned, crossing his feet under him on, sitting on the floor in front of us. "You were up there for a while."

I shrugged, "I didn't know it was him until I was up there. I just told him I though he was some loner that I came to talk to, then he called me Pee-pee Girl again." I spit the nickname out, full of venom.

"Why does he call you that?"

"Oh, I don't know Lilly. But I would have known if you two didn't show up. He was so close to saying it." I looked over my shoulders up at him. "But know I will never know."

"Aw, why?" I turned and gave her a look. "Oh," her mouth made 'O' shape before closing it.

"Yeah, oh. And I can't call him Sexy Stranger because he'll just get a kick out of it." I sighed heavily and laid across the bleacher, closing my eyes. "I don't even know the dude and he is already stressing me out."

I felt a hand pat my arm, "It's okay. I mean, it looks like you're having fun with it." Nate chuckled, pulling his hand away.

It looks like I'm having fun with it? Me, fucken annoyed, is having fun with this? Well, I have to admit that it is kind of entertaining a bit. I peeked through my lashes up at him. He had his head down, writing, but had a smirk on his face. Did he heard every word we said? I sat up, staring at him in horror. He looked up and looked confused, staring at me.

"You okay girl?" Lilly murmured, turning away from Nate.

"Um, yeah. How many more minutes until the bell-" I was cut off by the bell ringing, "never mind." I grabbed my stuff and we started walking out of the gym.

I wasn't going to drop this 'Pee-pee Girl' thing with Ayden; I am going to find out. Today. I started for his car, Nate and Lilly following confused. I smirked and leaded against the driver door, waiting for him to show up. I explained to Nate and Lilly my plain so they could stop giving me a weird look. Just as planned, Ayden came walking with a girl under his arm, looking confused when he saw me.

"Ayden, who is this?" the girl asked, looking at me with a disgusted face expression.

"I'm Rose, and you are?" I looked her up and down, narrowing my eyes at her. She huffed and flipped her hair. "Ayden, we need to talk." I looked up at him.

He smirked and took his arm off the girl, walking up to me. "Talk? Or you want to come home with me? Because you waiting here at my car is telling me just that," he smirked at me, pushing my bangs out of my eyes.

I swat his hand away and glared at him. "Talk. You tell me why you gave me that stupid nickname."

"Pee-pee Girl?"

"Yes, that." I said through my teeth.

He chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "You gave me one, so, I thought I'll give you one."

Was he talking about the whole 'Sexy Stranger' thing? "Ayden, I was drunk." I defined, pressing back on the side of his car to put some more space between us. "Just tell me, please."

He steep closer, "Why do you want to know so badly?"

"Because it's stupid and I want to know why you even call me that! I want to know what I did at the fucking party but you won't tell me about that either!" I pushed on his chest but he stay in the same spot, smirking at me.

"Is she your girlfriend or something?" the girl he came with asked, sounding pissed and annoyed.

"As if," I laughed, back up more – if only I could. "Seriously, Ayden, just tell me why and what I did at the party. Please."

He acted to think about it, then lead forward, whispering in my ear: "Nope."

"Oh come on!" I yelled. "I'll do anything!" I can't believe I will do anything to find out two little things. "Seriously!"

"Go on a date with me."

I stared at him in shock. "What?"

"A date." He chuckled. "Or you can call it hanging out, either way."

I opened my mouth to laugh and deny his offer when a hand covered my mouth. Lilly grinned up at Ayden, "She'll love too. Right, Rose?" she looked down at me with a stern smiled, giving me a; you better fucking say yes, look. I sighed, blocked by her hand, and nodded. "See. When and where?"

Ayden smirked, keeping his eyes on me. "Tomorrow night, I'll pick her up at seven. See you then." He smirked one more time before Lilly pulled me out of the way some him and the girl can climb in, driving away.

I pulled her hand off my mouth and stared at her. "What the hell? I don't want to go on at date with him!"

"Then why did you nod your head?" she smirked, getting me tongue tied.

Shit. "I…well, um, I just…oh forget it!" I turned at started for my house, cussing to myself. Why did I even agree to it? Oh, I know, because I'm disparate to find those two thing out that he won't tell me.

Awesome, way to go, Rose.

I went through my bag and grabbed my house key, unlocking the front door. I went straight to me room, knowing to well that nobody was home – Dad and Mom working and Zackary at a friend's. I through my bag on the floor and fell on my bed with a sigh.

Tomorrow is going to suck.


	7. Chapter 7

_Nor ear can hear nor tongue can tell The tortures of that inward hell. - Lord Byron_

Chapter Seven

Rose's, Lilly's and Nate's bracelets: .com/bracelets/set?id=34832782

.com/cgi/set?id=34605059 - outfit

I aggressively shoved my legs through my pant legs, shoving my shirts over my head. I dug through my dresser and pulled out a black beanie and put in on my head. I put little makeup on and some perfume. God I'm so pissed. Tonight is my "date" with Ayden and it's going to suck. I grabbed my book bag and stormed downstairs not bothering to say anything to anyone and went straight to school.

I smirked to myself when I caught Max's expression towards my pissed mood. "H-hey Rose… you mad or something?" he smiled stiffly, taking a step back.

I glared at him, eyes hard. "What makes you say that?"

"She's just mad that she had a date with the new guy Ayden." Lilly laughed, sitting on Leo's lap.

"It's not a date!" I yelled, crossing my arms over my chest. "It's all your fault." I grumbled.

"Whoa, the new kid? Isn't he a senior?" Max said, looking a bit more relaxed. "How did this happen?" he smirked.

"Rose's plan back fired." Nate chuckled, hugging me sideways making his hair tickle my nose. "I re-dyed my tips. Can't you tell Rose?" I looked and nodded. The blue was darker than yesterday's.

"So, what are you going to do on your date?" Leo smiled, looking over Lilly's shoulders.

"It. Is. Not. A. fucking. Date." I growled through my teeth. The bell rung and I stomped to my locker. I fumbled with the lock getting frustrated. I slammed my fist against the locker when I couldn't get it open. "Fuck it." I went to class; bookless.

"Miss. Daiz. Where is your book?" Mr. Adam glared at my empty hands, raising an eyebrow. "And what does your shirt say?"

"My locker. Read it again if you have to." I slumped down in my chair and let a sigh out. I ignored whatever he said back and rested my feet on top on the desk, ignoring what Mr. Adams had to say about that too. I messed with my nail polish while waiting class to start.

"Hi, Rose."

I look up and I saw Violet smiling down at me. I narrowed my eyes and sat up, pulling my feet to the grown. "Do you know what your brother is doing to me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and still with my eyes narrowed.

She laughed and rubbed the back of her head. "Heh, yeah. I've heard from him and the whole school."

I heard the smack when my mouth fell open, my eyes going wide. "The fucking school knows?" I yelled, pushing my chair back and standing up.

"Miss. Daiz, is there a problem?" Mr. Adams asked, pausing writing on the white broad with a frown.

"No, I guess not." I said through my gritted teeth. I glared at the floor as if it was at fault and took my seat. "I'm going to kill your brother." I whispered Violet.

"It might be a bit difficult," she giggled.

She thinks I'm joking.

The next two periods passes by to slowly for my liking. People asking if my 'date' with Ayden was true, having me cuss many words and squeezing in the truth behind everything. But now was art and I can let my angry out on the drawings. I broke through four pencils before I finished my picture of a pissed off girl holding something behind her back. I made everything in black and white, smearing the background to make it more eerie .

"Is something on your mind, Rose?" Miss. Wedwicker asked coming next to me and rested a hand on my shoulder. "This painting tells me somebody pissed you off."

"Oh really, what gave you that hint?" I sighed and put the pencil down. "Sorry. Yeah, someone his kind of on my shit list." I half smiled and looked up at her.

"Hmm, I've heard."

I threw my arms up and groaned. "Great! Even the freaking teachers know!"

She chuckled and patted my back. "Don't worry, it'll be fine. And that shirt may get you in trouble if the wrong teacher sees it." She smiled once more and continued walking around the classroom, talking to other kids.

I sighed at look up at the clock; 10 more minutes 'till class is over. For the rest of the class I slowly spun myself in my chair, looking around aimlessly. I started cleaning up when there was two minutes left and walked out when the bell wrong. I glared at the figure leaning against the lockers across from me.

"Pee-Girl!" Ayden exclaimed with a smirk. He pushed himself off the wall and walked over to me.

I locked my jaw and looked down at my shirt then up at him, raising an eyebrow. His eyes followed suit and frown when he saw what it said. His soft green eyes bored into mine, the frown deepening. I smirked and laughed, walking away.

"Pee-Girl! Come back!" he said dreamily, reaching an arm out. then he chuckled to himself and ran after me. "No, really, something wrong?" he asked, face serous.

I stopped walking at looked at him in flabbergasted. "Are you seriously asking that fucking question?"

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, shrugging his shoulders. "Well-"

"Oh my – of course something is wrong, you dumbass! They whole fucking school thinks we're going out on a date!"

He stared at me with a blank expression then a smirk slowly crawled to his lips. "Aren't we?"

I ground my teeth together, seeing red. I force myself to take a deep breath, calming down. "Okay, listen, we are freaking hanging out – that's all. Understand?"

He smirked and nodded, letting a laugh out. "Sure, sure. Alright. But remember, I'm picking you up at seven, Pee-Girl." He pushed a piece of my bangs out of my eyes.

I hate him.

I went to the cafeteria, grumbling curses to myself and got my food. I made my way over to the tree and sat on the table, throwing my bag on the floor. I bit furiously into my apple, glaring at innocent people that passed by.

"Still pissed off?" Max asked, standing next to me, eating a sandwich. He looked at me when he took a bite, whipping the back of his hand across his mouth. He raised an eyebrow when I didn't say anything.

"Yeah, I am. He didn't even follow my shirt," I pouted and looked down at the letters. I bit my apple again, looking at Nate. He and Lilly were playing Patty Cake, sitting on the floor. I rubbed my head through my beanie sighing. I got up and walked over to the nearest trash can.

"Hey, Rose."

I dropped the apple and turned around, and angry spread through me like a wildfire. "What do you want, Jack?" I sighed, crossing my arms over my chest. "I don't have time to waste on you."

He smirked and moved closer to me, exhaling deeply. "I heard from a couple birds, that my baby has a date with that Ayden kid. Is it true? Did you move on so fast?" he took a hand out of his pocket and brushed it cross my cheek.

I glowered and slapped it away. "Don't call me baby, you asshole. Why would you care anyways? Read the shirt." I pointed to it to make it clear. I started walking away when his hand grabbed mine.

"Aw, I'm sorry. But you know that I'm way better than him. In bed, no doubt." He chuckled. He pulled me against him, running a thumb along my lower lip.

I tried getting out of his hold, but made him hold on tighter. "Let me go, Jack."

"Want to visit my bed again?" he whispered in my ear, nipping it.

"Get the fuck off me!" I brought my knee up and hit his balls. He grunted in pain and bent forward. I brought my knee up again but got his face this time. His hand few up and cupped his nose, staring at me in shock and falling on the floor.

People got quiet, staring at the scene I just made. I brushed off my shirt and flipped my hair, glaring at him before turning around back to my group. Nate was laughing and pointing at the very hurt Jack on the ground, Lilly joining him. Max and Leo were holding their crotches, faces crunched up in pain.

"Ow, that's got to hurt!" Max exclaimed, shaking his head. "Damn, Rose, way to go." He held a hand up, implying for a high five, which I gave him.

"Motherfucker wouldn't let me go." I said, taking a seat next to Nate.

"Look," he pointed to the right, smirking. I followed his finger and saw Ayden looking at Jack on the floor with a shock expression. "I think he'll know what to expect if he tries what Jack just did."

"Good," I smirked.

[…]

"Guys, I don't understand why your even here." I grumble as Lilly forces me to sit down in my desk chair.

"To get you dressed up, duh," Violet giggled, going over to my closet. "It's mostly grays and blacks," she muttered.

"Thank you," I smirked then shook my head. "Why just I wear what I'm already wearing?"

Lilly gave me a look. "You are not wearing a shirt that says "Fuck Off" on you date with Ayden."

I clenched my hands into fist. "Lilly, not a date. Understand?" I said through gritted teeth.

She waved her hand in the air. "Yeah, yeah. Vi, you found anything yeah?"

"She could just wear this." She pulled out a pair of black shinnies, and a gray tank top. "She can wear converse with it. Simple but pretty." She smiled tossing the clothes at me. "Go change." She pointed to the bathroom.

"Yes, Mother," I sarcastically spat, going in my bathroom to change. I grumbled to myself and I change, ripping my beanie off. "Done." I walked out and Lilly handed me a skull ring with sapphire stones as the eyes.

"Okay, it's," Violet looked over at my alarm clock, "6:57. Ayden always shows up at the exact time given. So, we need to hurry with her makeup."

"Whoa, hold up," I took a backup and held my hands up. "My makeup is fine, no need to add or change it."

"Just leave it, she looks fine." Lilly smiled, walking up to me. "No sex, understand?"

I chocked on the air in the room. "L-Lilly! Of course not! Are you freaking insane? It's Ayden for crying out loud!" Speak of the devil himself, there was a knock on the front door.

Shit.

**A/N: And stop! Aha, didn't expect that, huh? Well I wanted to leave it off like that, continued it in the next chapter. Hope you and please review! Love you(:**


	8. Chapter 8

_The old blood is bold blood, the wide world round._

_- Byron Webber_

Chapter Eight

I sighed and looked up at the two squealing girls at the top of my stairs. I look over in the living room and saw my Mom and Dad smiling widely. Really? The car honked again outside. I gritted my teeth and twisted the door knob, steeping in the cold night. I walked down the front steps and went up to the gray Mustang. I took a deep breath and opened the side door.

"Pee-pee Girl!" he smiled, dipping his head to the side at look at me.

"Shut up," I growled, slamming the door shut and crossing my legs. I looked over at him from the corner of my eyes, scanning his choice of clothes; A pair of dark jeans, converses, and a black t-shirt. So basically the same shit.

"Don't worry, I'll have you kissing me by the end of this date." He smirked, pulling out and driving off.

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "Yeah, right. Wanna bet?" I raised a dark eyebrow at him, smirking.

He pursed his lips, his snakebites pushing together. "A bet? What is it?"

"You say I'll be kissing you—and when I don't, I win and you'll have to a wear a _white _shirt to school."

His face scrunched in disgust but nodded. "Alright, fine, deal. But if I win, I can kiss you anytime I want, at school. Deal?"

I thought about it. That will be a fucking pain, so I will win this and fucking win hands down. "Deal." I looked out the window and watched the city's lights zoom by. Then it hit me how fast he was actually going. "How fast are you going?"

"98. Why, too fast for you?" he smirked, glancing at me before focusing back on the road.

"No, just not fast enough." I smirked, looking over at him with a winning looking in my eyes. He chuckled but kept the same speed, turning the radio on. Thank god it was metal. I slowly started nodding my head along with the music, murmuring the lyrics.

"How do you feel about bowling?" Ayden suddenly asked, pulling up to a bowling alley. "Because that's was we're doing." He stated, parking the car and stepping out.

Well, didn't give me much of a choice, now did he?

I took my time getting out and walking to the double doors, holding my arms together for some kind of warmth. Violet wouldn't let me wear a sweater: 'They're not very girly. So, no sweater!' The nerve. But inside was warm enough that I'll live. Ayden already got a line for us, slipping on a pair of the rental shoes.

"Size seven, right?" he held up a pair with a blank face.

"How did you know? Kinds creepy if you ask me." I smirked, taking them nonetheless. Ugh, I hate bowling shoes. They're hard, stiff and smell like shit. But the game is a whole different story. "Alright, usernames?"

I walked behind him from where he was typing.

#1 – Sexy Stranger

#2 – Pee-pee Girl

Should of fucking known.

I punched his shoulder. "Change that, now."

"Mine or yours?" he looked up innocently, but had a sly smirk on his face.

I put my hands on my hips. "Both; stop calling me that and you're not sexy one bit." He gave me a doubtful look and shook his head. "Seriously, Ayden, change it."

"I can't, it's already up." He laughed, going over to the balls. "The pink one for you, right?" he held up said ball, laughing slightly.

"Ha-ha." I rolled my eyes and grabbed a black one. "Pink suites you better," I smiled. I spun on my heels and took a seat, waiting for him to go. He snorted and picked up a red one. The pins were already set up by the time he got his ass over there. He held the ball up to his face, looking over at me.

"Watch and learn, Pee-pee Girl." He looked back and took a quickly step forward, bring his arm back, his—fairly nice—muscles flexed when the rolled the ball, knocking all ten down. "Bulls fucking eye." He smirked over at me and sat down, resting his arms on the back of the chairs. "You're up."

I scuffled and stood up. I swung my arm back and shoot the ball out. Strike motherfucker! I spun around and sent him a smirk. He rolled his eyes and got up. So pretty much it was like that for the rest of the night, strike for him, and strike for me.

"We tied." I said, looking up at the score broad. God how embarrassing. I really hoping I would beat him so I could make fun of him. "But now I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat, yeah?" I slipped my converse on, tossing the stupid rental shoe over the counter, turning back to Ayden.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and led the way back to his car. "I guess. Where?"

"Don't care."

We climbed back in his sexy car and drove back in town. He turned his music back on and tapped his fingers on the wheel along with the best. And how grateful I was when we pulled up to a Taco Bell.

"How did you know I'm not into fancy shit?" I asked, closing the door behind me as he waited for me in the front of his car.

He gave me and one glance over and smirked, leading the way inside. I huffed and followed inside, standing next to him in line. I looked back at the door when a bunch of annoying freshmen burst inside, talking and laughing way to loud. I eyed them while some sat down and the other went behind me in line. A boy with black spiked hair and dark brown eyes winked at me, looking me up and down.

"And what the fuck are looking at?" I snap at him, narrowing my eyes.

"Damn." He rolled his eyes and turned back to his friends who were laughing at him. Aha.

Ayden chuckled and leaned in to whisper in my ear. "With an attitude like yours, you'll never get a boyfriend."

I whipped my head to sass back, but he stepped up to the cashier. "Rose, don't you want anything? You are the one who said you were hungry."

"Shut up." I scanned the menu and looked at the fine ass guy behind the counter. "A bean burrito and a taco, large soda." I smirked flirtatiously.

"Will that be all?" he smirked, typing on the pad.

"No. I will have the same," Ayden said, tone hard. He pulled out his wallet.

"I'm paying for my own food." I told him, fishing for my pockets, coming up empty. "Um."

"Shut up, you have no money, I'm paying. End of it." He narrowed his eyes as he handed the dude some money. "No need to pay me back."

"I wasn't planning on it." I grumbled, taking my cup and walking over to the soda machine. Ignoring the body hovering behind me, I fill my cup up with ice and Dr. Pepper. I moved to the side and snapped a lid on, popping a straw through it. I pick a table in the middle, away from the freaking freshmen in the back. I watch Ayden fill his cup up and walk over to pick up our tray of food.

"Here," he dropped the tray on the table, the food jumping in the air a bit. He slid in the booth and stared at me, raising an eyebrow in the direction of the food in-between us. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Aren't you?" I asked.

He sighed heavily, reaching for a burrito, muttering something under his breath. I watched him slowly peel the wrapper open, frowning at the food inside. If he doesn't like it, then why did he order it? Dumb ass. I reached for mine and quickly unwrapped it. I grabbed a couple hot sauce packets and squirted the red liquid in the burrito.

I took a bite and inwardly moaned at how awesome it tasted. How did he know Taco Bell was my favorite place to eat? I look across and raised an eyebrow as he chewed slowly with a disgusted face expression but tried covering it up. I washed it down with my drink and licked the remains off my lips.

"You don't like it?" I ask, taking another bite.

"It's not really that… just tastes weird." I looked down at his burrito before taking a bite. He shuttered slightly and swallowed after drinking his soda. He sighted and looked up at me. "What?"

I adverted my eyes and took another bite, "'Nothing." I looked over at the group of freshmen when a girl screamed, laughing way to loud. "Fucking annoying," I hissed, staring at her.

"Don't let her ruin our date."

I snapped my head to him, mouth hanging open. "Ayden, this isn't a date."

He raised his eyebrows as he chewed and balled the wrapping up and tossed it back on the tray, grabbing his taco. I quickly finished mine and started reaching for my taco when the guy from earlier came up next to the table.

"Hey, my name is Zack." He smirked, winking at me.

"Did I asked?" I smirked back, unwrapping my taco and putting sauce on it. I glanced up when Ayden chuckled at my remark.

"Ooh, sassy. I like it."

"Look, kid, go back to your friends and don't tell them that I was bitch because I didn't fall for your charm. I'll tell them myself." I put my taco down and wiped my mouth with a napkin and stood up. "I'll be right back, Ayden."

"Please, take your time. I'm going to enjoy this."

I smirked and walked over to the table filled with the guy's friends. Zack was it? Anyways, the guy was right behind my heels, stressing out. I stopped at the table and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Hey," they all stopped talking and looked up at me. "Tell your fucking friend to fuck off. What is he—12? I guess he doesn't know when a girl isn't into him. So, here you go." I grabbed Zack's shoulder and shoved him to three boys.

"Bitch." One murmured.

"And don't you forget that." I smiled sweetly, walking back to Ayden and sitting back down.

"That was gold," he chuckled, flipping his hair to the side.

I smirked. My gazed fell to his snakebites, eyeing the spark ends. They black popped out on his light skin, making him look tough. I blink twice and shook my head a bit. "Um, yeah… gold." I finished off my taco and drink quickly.

We finally got up, leaving our trash, cause' we're cool like that, and left. The ride home was quiet, just the metal filling up the silence. When we pulled up to my house, Ayden cut the engine off, the radio turning off. We sat like this for a few minutes.

"Um, thanks…?" I murmur, unbuckling my seatbelt.

He looked over at me with a seductive look; eyes shining in the moon light showing threw all the car windows. I bit my lip. I smiled back and started to lean forward, my eyelids drown about half way, our faces inches apart.

"No way in hell, Sexy Stranger." I whispered. I pulled away and smirked proudly when I saw his shocked and confused face. "See ya'!" I jumped out of his car and walked inside, going straight to my room.

Everyone, _everyone, _is going to harass me with questions tomorrow. FML.

**A/N: Well? What you thing? I don't really like it. Review, my lovely fans. **

**P.S—School started for me, so, you all know what that means. But I'll try to post faster. **

**Review!**

**8D**


	9. Chapter 9

_Doing what is right isn't the problem; it's knowing what is right._

_- Lyndon B. Johnson_

_Chapter Nine_

I couldn't get the smirk off my lips as I button my shirt up. Man, this might be the first time saying this—I can't want to get to school. Ayden, known from all the dark colors, is going to wear a white shirt. I grabbed my bag and slug it over my right shoulder grabbing my phone with the other and rushed downstairs, skipping breakfast and going straight to my car. I slam the door shut behind me and started up the engine.

I could just picture him in white. I bit my lip when I parked my car, nearly falling out the door and stumble to regain my balance. I cleared my throat and grabbed my keys and backpack, walking over to the huge tree in the middle of the quad. I paid no attention to the conversations around me and took a seat on the table crossing my legs and arms, staring over at Ayden's parking spot.

I ignored Nate and Lilly's questions and continued to smile at the empty parking spot. That is until a gray mustang filled it up. My good mood was soon gone when Ayden stepped out of his car wearing a black hoodie. I narrowed my eyes to slits and pushed myself off the ground and made my way towards him and Violet.

"What do you think you're doing?" I ask, crossing my arms under my chest raising my eyebrows at him. If you look closely you could see the tip of the white shirt underneath the sweater's collar. "We made a bet and I won," I held my hand out and curled my fingers. "Give it."

His eyes looked at my small hand, up my arm then slowly my face. "True, you did win, but, you never said I couldn't wear something over it." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes and put my hand back on my hip. "Oh come on, Ayden. Just take it off."

"You would want that, now wouldn't you." He winked. He bent over his seats and tugged some books under his arms. "What, didn't think I did homework?"

"No I didn't. Back to before, give me your sweater."

"No."

"Now."

"Not gonna happen.

"God damn it! Now."

"Hmm, nah."

"Why not?" I ask.

"White is not my color. It's too bright. I'm more of a dark color person. Like yourself." He gestured with his hands as if I was a piece of art on display. "Now if you don't mind I feel like making out with a few girls." He walked around me and waved over his head.

"Oh fuck no." I hitched up my black pants and ran after him, going in front of him to block his way. "Dude, just take off the sweater or I'll go in the office and announce on the loudspeaker that you're wearing a white shirt and everybody will beg you to let them see." I smirked and folded my arms over my chest. "How about that?"

His eyes narrowed to slits staring at me. "How about I'll tell you the reason I call you Pee-pee Girl instead of taking my sweater off."

Ah dammit. He got me there.

See Ayden in white _or_ find out what I've been doing crazy shit for.

"Deal. Tell me."

"'Member the night we first meet? At the party?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, you were so fucking shit-faced that you peed in the bushes because the bathrooms were occupied-o." he chuckled and raised an eyebrow.

What? I arms fell limply to my side, my open fall open. "What?"

He grin and nodded. "Mhmm. I was outside making out with … damn, forgot her name again. But anyways, I was outside with this girl and she did something I didn't like so I sent her away then I saw you standing up behind a bush. Thus, you are now Pee-pee Girl!" he through his arms up and smiled, gripping onto his textbooks.

"Well shit. That's a story to tell the kids," I laugh. Not as bad as I feared. "Hmm, in that case, call me that sense the reason behind it isn't so bad. But now I can't tell you the reason behind your nickname because you already know it."

"True that. Now, about m wanting to mack a girl. Are you gonna moved or are you gonna be that girl?" he smirked flirtatiously and winked.

I rolled my eyes and step to the side, "Pass." I turned around on my heel and walked away, feeling his eyes burning onto my backside. My hips swayed side-to-side uncharacteristically shacking my ass. When I reached the tree, I looked over my shoulder and saw Ayden aggressively making out with one of the cheerleaders. Hmm, he didn't look like he wanted to kiss somebody that bad. Was that my fault? Oops.

Nate skipped to my side when the bell rang, grabbing my hand in his and led the way to our lookers. "So, what were you and Sexy Stranger taking about?"

I shrug and slip my math book under my arm. "Just that he didn't follow the bet about wearing a white shirt today."

Nate chocked on his gum and nearly slid down the lockers. "Ayden Preston is wearing _white_?" he shouted getting a few heads turned his way. "You're lying."

I laughed and slam my locker close. "Nope. We made a bet late night if I didn't kiss after hanging out, he'll wear a white shirt. I didn't kiss the idiot."

Nate grabbed my hand again and fanned his face with his other one. "Damn, I bet you he looks all hot. Then why is he wearing a black hoodie?"

"He found a loophole. So instead of making him take it off, he told me why he calls me Pee-pee Girl. I guess at the party wear he drove us home he found me pissing in a bush." We laughed.

"Know you know. Mission solved." He chuckled and kissed by cheek before going to his seat.

Right when I sat down, Violet turned in her seat to give me a sly smile. "So, how was it last night?"

The whole classroom was now listening, looking back at me. I furrowed my eyebrows, "What the fuck are all you looking at?" that go them turning away. I sighed and looked back at Violet, "It was whatever."

She raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? So, you turned down the opportunity to kiss my brother?"

"What? How stupid can she be!" a girl whispered to loud to her friend.

I leaned forward and narrowed my eyes at her. "What did you just say, bitch?" Her eyes widen and sat forward more, looking straight ahead. "That's what I thought." I sat back and watched Mr. Adam walk inside and got right to the lesson. "Of course I did," I told Violet "why would I kiss him?"

"All the other girls at school and town would."

"That's them. Not me."

She purse her lips and sat back. "True."

And as I said before, _everybody _threw questions at me all through the day, wanting details about everything we did. What did we wear, what did we did, did we kiss, have sex. Really people? Get a fucking life. But not its art wearing everybody respects others space.

I rolled up my flannel sleeves and tied the apron around my waist and set up my things. I grabbed a brush and stared at the blank sheet of paper. Today's lesson is to draw whatever is on your mind. I dip the end of the paintbrush in green and stared to draw a fucking meadow for some reason. I added a pink and orange sunset in the background and some wild flowers. When I was finished, I put the brush down and took a step back to see my work. I turn my side-to-side scared at my own work.

"Wow. Trying something new, Rose?" a guy named Cody asked, standing behind me looking over my shoulder.

"I don't know. It just came out like this."

"Hmm, well it's time. Good job." He gave me a smile and patted my back before going back to his own work beside me.

When I gave him a smile back, something made my cheek was to reject it. I reached up and felt dry paint on my right cheek. I sighed and went to get a washrag when the bell rang signaling that class was over and lunch was starting. I shrug and put everything away without washing my cheek and slung my bag over my shoulder and walked out of the classroom to be welcomed by a prick.

"Hey baby."

"Fuck off, Jack. You never learn do you?" I put my hands on my hips and narrowed my eyes at him. "Want another reminder to stay away from me?" I lift my right leg on my toes, making my knee come higher off the ground.

He smiled and tilt his head to the side. "Baby, you got something right there," he pointed to his face.

"Listen, dickhead, stop calling me _baby_. Now, turn around and fuck off." I gripped on my backpack strap and started walking down the hall. I was jerked back and slammed into the lockers, face inches away from the man who broke my heart just weeks ago.

"Look here, I'm trying to get into your pants here and you're not making it any easier. So why don't you just shut the fuck up and let me do what I want." He growled, placing a hand on either side of my head.

We looked each other down when I broke it with a smirk. "That sounds lovely and all, but I do have other better things to do." I pushed him a couple feet away and walked up next to Ayden who just showed up. His eyes were looked on Jack's, staring each other down ten time more than me and him. I nudge Ayden's shoulder and nodded to the exit.

I stopped short and looked back at Jack, "Oh, and by the way. The sex with you sucked. Like, really bad." I smiled and walked out the building and into the bright day with paint on my face. "Well, see yea." I waved at Ayden and went to my huge group under the tree.

"Paint face," Max chucked. "Come here," he started picking the pieces off my cheek like an older brother. "Damn, you are just like a kid I swear."

I pouted. "Meanie." I smile and smacked his broad shoulder. "It's art, what do you expect?"

Max and my messing around was interrupted with a dainty voice, "Fuck you!" I raised an eyebrow and looked over my left shoulder to see a girl with a mini skirt and a too tight tank top on with a pair of high heels. Is she looking at me?

"Are you talking to me?" I raised both brows, pointing to myself.

"I'm looking at you, aren't I?"

There were was an echo of _oohs _from everyone that was standing close to hear. I chuckle to myself and turn to face her fully and smirked. "Well then, what do you want?" I gave her a look over and furrowed my eyebrows together. "I know you… Oh, it's you! You're the chick that hanged out with us for about a week to get popular then left when you finally did. Um, Jackie!"

She rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Yeah, that me and remember it."

"Hmm, yeah, sure I never forget a fake bitches name like yourself." I smirked when everyone laughed and some clapped.

"I heard you were talking shit about me behind my back. What's up with that?"

I scuffled and held up one finger. "First, maybe I did. But—" I wiped my smile off and got in her face, "—if I was going to talk shit, I would say it to your fucking fake as face."

He gasped and shoved me back. I swung my arms forward and punched her nose then grabbed her hair and knotted my hand in her hair to get a good grip then started punch wherever my hand landed. She reached up and grabbed my hair and started pulling me down. I brought my knee up and kneed her face then tossed her to the ground hearing cheers all around me. I got on top of her and started throwing punches, not caring where they connected at.

"Fuck you!" I shouted. I got three more hits to her face when I was yanked off my Max. "You come looking for a face with me and you get your ass kick you dumb ass bitch!" I flipped her off and let Max pull me away.

The whole cheerleader team came rushing over and started help her up. "Omigosh! There's blood on her shirt! What is wrong with that girl?" one said, staring at me.

"What, you want some of this too bitch?" I yelled, holding me hands out to myself. "Bring it!"

"Ugh, you stupid hoe."

My eyes widen in angry. Max instantly released me and I ran over to jumped on the girl, throwing punches at her. I felt another pulling at my arms but then stopped when Lilly ran over and grabbed her and gave a solid punch to her face.

"Fuck yeah!" somebody yelled.

Soon all the girl in our group were fighting the cheerleaders in a big circle, Lilly and me in the middle. And by then, we went for whoever we saw, hitting anyone is a blue and yellow uniform.

"That's enough! Brake it up!" the coach of the football team—Coach Will—shouted. He pushed his way throw the mini rumble and grab one of my arms and one of Lilly's. "I knew it was the two of you!" He handed me to two security guards.

"Oh, hey rick, Robert," I smiled up at them.

They shook their heads and laughed. "Again?" they lifted me up, my feet barely touching the ground and started taking me to the office.

I shrugged the best I could and smirked. "Gonna do what you gonna do." I smiled at my fans and let he big muscle dudes take me away. I groaned out loud when I saw the wooden door that belonged to the Vice Principle also known as the Cheerleader Coach. I sighed when they dropped me off and opened the door and saw all the girls on my side already inside, Lilly in the front.

They made a path for me and I stood next to Lilly, giving her a knuckle touch. "Miss. Daiz, glad to have her here."

"Nice yo see you too, Mrs. Johnson. Looking good."

"Cut the crap." She snapped.

I huffed and rolled my eyes. "Tried being nice but fuck that."

"Watch how you speak to me. Now all of you have three Saturday School because I know too well expulsion is vacation to you." We all groan and cussed. "But you, Rose Daiz, you have five Saturdays."

I cringed my forehead in angry. "What the hell? Why five!"

"Because I know you started it all!"

"Fuck no! That bitch came up to me!" I shouted, slamming my hands on her desk. "What about the fucking cheerleaders? Are they going to run two laps as their punishment?"

"That is none of your business!"

Lilly pushed my aside and leaned forward to get close to her. "Fuck you."

Her 37 year-old brown eyes widen in surprise. "A fourth Saturday for you, young lady."

A smirk formed on Lilly lips. "Well then fuck you again."

"A fifth! Now all of you get out of my office!" she scream, slamming a ruler on top of her shiny desk and pointed to the door.

"Nice, we have all Saturday's together." I smiled, giving Lilly a high five.

"Duh, I did it for you girl." She smiled.

[…]

"Here come the champ!" Max roared and lifted me up on his shoulder. "This girl is fucking amazing!" he shouted to everyone in our group surrounding my car, getting shouts of agreement in return.

The entire girls that where in the fight exchange showing off their cut knuckles and asked about any marks on them. Max sat me down on the hood of my Range Rover and leaded against it to my right. Leo was on my left, pulling Lilly to him by her belt loops and staring a make out session like all the other couples in the group—most of it. Nate climbed on top of my car, getting every body's attention.

"Everyone, these two girls are fucking crazy!" he shouted, pointing to me and Lilly. "They fucked up those bitches!" Everybody shouts and cheers. "Ooh, ooh, you bitches got tow up!" he shouted on his tippy-toes, pointing to the group of cheerleaders passing by. "Party at Leo's house tonight! And everyone is invited—even you Ayden and Violet!"

I turn and caught eyes with the sea green ones, a smirking directed at me. I mimicked his smirked and gave him a wink before shouting with the rest of the gang.

"Nathaniel, you get off that car this instant!" Mrs. Johnson yelled, covering some of the cheerleaders.

Nate raised his eyebrows and cocked a hip to the side with one hand on it the other waving a finger in the air. "It's Nate."

"Saturday School tomorrow!"

He smiled and bent down to me. "I got Saturday School with you and Lilly, girl!"

"Fuck yeah!" I shouted. "Fucking party tonight!"

**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I do have a lot of stories out. **  
><strong>Hope you liked it and review.<strong>  
><strong>Love You.<strong>  
><strong>: )<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

_Never go to bed mad. Stay up and fight._

_- Phyllis Diller_

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten<p>

.Let's just say it's Thursday and tomorrow is Friday then Saturday will be the next day.

* * *

><p>After slipping on a pair of dark jeans, a black tank top with the word "Party Naked" on it, and my converses, I climb inside my Range Rover and bump up the music and head towards Nate's place. Lilly would already be at Leo's so no bothering going to hers'. I reach under my seat and slipped in my mixed type in the radio, turning it on blast. I roll down my windows to let the public enjoy my music, sound along with the lyrics. I skid to a stop in front of Nate's house and hocked three times as our code for "Get The fuck Down Here, Bitch".<p>

I turn the music down to hear Nate yell at his parents. "Dammit, Mom! I'm just going out with Rose! Calm the fuck down! Geez! I don't know when I'll be home! Okay! I love you, too!" he slams the front door and stomps up to the side door and jumped in.

I gave him a look that gave off the what-went-on-in-there vibe. "what the fuck was all that about?" I laugh as I started the engine and started for Leo's house.

He slump lower in his seat and turn the music higher up. "Mom being a pain in my ass, like always." He flips his hair and smiled at me. "This party is gonna rock. I just know."

"Yes, because you know everything." I gave him a smile and parked in Leo's garage next his and Max's car and shut my car off. I shoved my keys in my back pocket and joined Leo, Max and Lilly on the couch in the back. "What? Are we gonna smoke out first?" I laugh, plopping down next to Max.

"Fuck, you know it." Ma handed me a joint his just finished rolling and held up a lighter for me. I lead in the flame and sucked in the smoke and blew it out a couple of seconds later.

"This shit is good." I pass it to Nate and listen to what Lilly was saying about the booze she brought for the party in about ten minutes. We finish two by the time we heard people pulling up and entering the house. "Shit! Hide all this. We don't want people stealing this." We quickly hide it in my car and going up the stairs.

Leo kept the front door open as loads of people in groups keep coming. He gathered most of the people in his living room and climbed on the table in the middle of the room. "Okay. Listen up. Nobody is allowed in my room and no fucking sex in any of the room or you will get your ass kicked by Max and me. Understand?" Everybody groan a yes. "Okay then. Let's get fucked up!"

Every shouted in agreement to that.

Bing me, I was the first to take the first shot of the night with Lilly right next to me. I slam the glass down and shouted with everyone. Things quickly speed up where people were already passed out on the floor. I find myself a nice, hunky dude and started grinding with him to the beat of the music. I held my red up filled with something above my head and rubbed my lower half on—Mark's?—leg when I felt somebody tap my shoulder.

"Hey!" Nate shouted in my eyes. "Sexy Stranger just showed up!"

I look over at the front door and indeed he has. Wearing a pair of fitting dark jeans that he sagged, a grey t-shirt and black Vans were Ayden and his sister standing next to him. Damn, he looked fine. He looked around then knuckle-punched with one of the football players and followed him to the kitchen, leaning Violet with a touch to her shoulder.

I stopped dancing with—Mick?—and walked over to her, pushing whoever out of my way. "Violet! You came!" I threw an arm over her shoulders and led her to the kitchen were everything was. "Want something to drink?" I shirr.

"You're drunk?" she giggled.

"Nah. Just a little buzzed, that's all." I grab a red cup for her and filled it half way with pure vodka. Maybe even that's too much for her to handle… Fuck it. I turn and handed to her, getting myself a cup. "Now let's go dance." I say, slipping on my drink. Shit. By the time I finished my third cup I knew I was mostly out of it.

"Hey!" a very cute blond boy shouted at me. "Your shirt says 'Party Naked' yet you still have it on!" he laughed and joined in a sandwich with another guy and girl.

"So true!" I hiccup. I drop my empty cup and pull off my shirt, leaving me in my red lacy bra. "Whoo!" I twirl it over my head a throw it somewhere. I make my way over to the table in the living room and get on top, pushing a dancing girl off. I cup my hands around my mouth and shout: "Party naked, bitches!"

"Fuck yeah!" Nate shouts and rips his shirt off, everyone following right after.

I jump down and grab the first guy I saw with a 6pac. I made sure to rub my hands all over him, my intoxicated body grinding with him. I shaking my hand with the song and caught sight of somebody still wearing a shirt. I move away from the guy and start making my way over to…

"Ayden!" I stumble to a stop in front of him and look up at him. He was leaning against a wall holding a half of a bottle of tequila in his right hand. "Why is your shirt still on?" I ask in his ear, knowing the music was too loud for him to hear me.

"I don't want to get the entire girls horny over me," he chuckles and pulls back, taking a drink of the tequila.

I roll my blurry eyes and grab his wrist. "Dance with me." I demand and pull him to the middle of all the dancing. I made sure to press as close as I could to his body and started to grind with him. Even through his shirt I could tell his has something worth looking at. He holds his arms up, once a while taking a drink of the liquid and pouring some in my mouth as we danced.

I turn around and start rubbing my as on his dick, surprise he doesn't have a boner like most of the guys there. We laughed at all the uncoordinated girls who were too wasted to even dance.

Everybody groaned when the music was suddenly cut off but shut up when Nate stood on the table.

"Oh shut the fuck up." He shirred. Yeah, his wasted. "Okay. Since this part is for Rose and Lilly for fucking up those stupid cheerleaders, they are gonna take fifteen shots each!" Everybody cheered and made a gap for a few guys to set everything up. "Get up here, bitches!"

I felt Ayden's body disappear from behind me but shrugged it off as I was pulled to the middle of the room. I gave Lilly a high-five and got position at the start of the shots of vodka.

"Rules are: Whoever finishes the most is the queen bitch," Nate said. "And whatever is left I will finish. Ready? One…Two…Three… Drink!"

* * *

><p>Holy shit. I rolled on my back and groan out, holding onto my hand. Biggest hangover ever. I'm still in my clothes—minus a shirt—from the part. I dig in my back pocket and pull out my cellphone to check the time. 6:23am. I drop it on the bed next to me and slowly set up to take a shower.<p>

After changing into a pair of dark jeans, a black hoodie with Shrek's gingerbread man saying "Bite Me" and my converses, and slipping on some shads in go downstairs to be welcomed with a scream from Zackary. "Sheez. What the fuck, little man?" I groan, rubbing my throbbing temples.

"Mommy said to do it." He giggles and ran away with his stuff teddy bear in his arms.

"Mom." I whine when he laughed sitting on the couch. "Why would you do that to me?"

"Punishment for coming home at three in the morning without a shirt. I don't mind you coming home that late, just the fact that you were shirtless. Imagine if your Father saw that. You are lucky he was asleep." She says taking a slip of her OJ.

I roll my eyes wincing at the pain and making my way outside to my car. "Dude, where's my car?" I stare at the empty spot where my car is always at.

"Leo's." Mom calls from inside.

Dammit. Now I have to walk to school. Wait, who gave me a ride home then? Actually, I don't remember shit from last night. I sigh and start my mission at the way to school. I stop at Uncle Sam's store and buy a packet of gum and a bottle of water, knowing I'mma need it later. I walk through the entrance of my shitty school and caught Lilly and Nate walking in the tree in different directions with shads on and their shoulders slump like mine. Hangover for them, too.

"Congratulations. You are the Queen Bitch, Rose." Max laughed, patting my shoulder. I flinched at the power behind every pat and grind my teeth together.

Queen Bitch, eh? Nice. "Nice. Now stop touching me." I snap at him. I threw my backpack on the ground and lay down next to Nate whose hair was all over the place. "Does anyone have Advil or something?"

"Here." Leo reaches inside his backpack at toss two at me.

I took them with my water and sat against the tree. "So. What happen last night?"

"Don't tell me you forgot." Max boomed with laughter, holding his sides. "Damn, girl. You're to fucking crazy!" After his little laughing fit, he whipped his tears and took a breath to ease down. "You finished ten of the fifteen shots and Lilly only did seven. You lasted three more minutes until you threw up in the kitchen sink. That one guy, Ayden Preston, took you home."

"Ayden?" I look across the quad and found him flirting with a chick with booty shorts that don't even reach under her ass and a crop top—aka, a whore. "Should I thank him?" I look over at Lilly who was currently in Leo's arms hiding her head in his shoulder. "Lilly, should I?"

"Sure, whatever. And while you're at it, ask him why he didn't take his shirt off."

"Take his shirt off…?" I dropped it and push myself to my feet, brushing the dirt off my ass and shove my hands in my sweater pocket as I walked over to him. I shove my way through all the girls surrounding him and stepped up to him. "Can we talk?"

He looks away from the whore and raises his eyebrows at me, his lips tugging to form a smirk. "Oh, Rose, what's up? Talk? Sure, go for it."

I roll my eyes and cock a hip. "Did you drive me home last night?"

"I did. You were too shit-faced to walk let alone drive."

"Well I just came over to thank you, and…," I looked over my shoulder at Lilly watching me then back at his cocky smirk. I shake my head and step closer to him and lift his shirt up. Body of a god. A soft eight pack to die for and a sexy "V" that make your fingers tingle to touch it. His light skin just made it the better and smooth.

He slaps my hands away and quickly pull it back down, giving me a look that could kill. "What the fuck, Rose?"

I held my hands up to show I meant to harm. "Calm down, just curious. See ya." I spun on my heel and quickly went back to the tree. "Okay. I would fucking fuck him." I declare. I look over my shoulder to see Ayden gathering his things and rushing to his car.

"Why?" Nate muttered.

"I saw what he has been hiding under his shirts." I smirk.

"What! What did it look like?"

I plant myself down next to him and crossed my legs. "First of, he has a eight pack and a V. But it doesn't look all hard and stuff. It looks really soft and fuck, was it sexy. Flat stomach and all!" I will always remember that. I look over at the parking lot when tires screech when Ayden pulls out and zooms away. Why is he so pissed?

By the time the bell rings for first period to start, my current encounter with Ayden was flying all around school. I was nearly stampeded at my locker by a flock of girls who were covered in makeup –even some of the goths were in the crowd, leaving Nate and me to push our way through; hitting some when they didn't move.

"Fuck! Yes, I Rose Daiz, lifted Ayden Preston's shirt and saw his body! Now fucking buzz off, dammit!" I shout when a girl tripped into me. I gave Nate a quick kiss and hurried to my seat, sighing out when the flock eased away to their seat –some going to a different class.

"So it was true."

I turn and face-palmed when Violet took her seat beside me. "Yeah."

She set her book down and gave me a frown. "Why?"

I groan and ran a frustrated hand down my face. "Okay, look, I'm only telling you because you are his sister." I turn in my chair to face her. "I guess that the party last night everybody took off their shirt but Ayden. And this morning I was took he gave me a ride home so I thanked him. That and Lilly wanted to know why he did take his shirt off and I pulled up his shirt to see what he was hiding. And damn was that worth it!" I sit back and fanned myself, seeing Ayden's body in my mind.

"Well, _I'm _only telling you this because I know my brother," she looked around and lean forward when she saw nobody listening, "My brother is very… picky about his body. He doesn't let any girl see anything of him."

I raise an eyebrow and snorted. "Bull. He fucks girls all the time. So of course those girls will see."

She shakes her head, her dark hair swaying with her movements. "No. He turns off all the lights –I would know. He believes that only _the one _can see all of him –at his weakest. He wants to save himself for the girl he stays together with 'til the end. You could count it as his conceded side and/or his romantic side."

"So… that's why he got pissed right after?" I ask slowly.

"Most likely. He tells me he will never show those sluts he bangs. I guess they're too dirty and not worth anything to him. And sense you did it in front of all of them…," she waves her hand for me to finish.

"He's even more piss. Ah, shit! Is he gonna be back tomorrow?" I ask.

Her little shoulders shrug. "I don't know. I'm gonna go home and check on him. His probably getting drunk. Bye." She stands and ignores Mr. Adams' demand for her to sit and walks out the door.

I slump on my desk and pinch myself. I totally fucked up. I had no right to do that to him. I sit up when a confuse look. What am I saying? I'm Rose, I don't give a rat's ass about anything yet I'm worrying over a guy that I barely know.

What the fucken shit?


	11. Chapter 11

_You have to have a dream so you can get up in the morning._

_- Billy Wilder_

Chapter Eleven

_Monday _

I was feeling… nervous as I pulled up to the school. I caught myself biting my lip in the rear view mirror and shook my head in order to focus. Why should I be nervous? I have no reason to be. I cut the engine and open the door, sighing when the yellow and blue caught my attention. I grabbed my backpack and shut the car door, locking it and started for the tree.

"Rose!" Nate chimed, waving from his spot on the floor, back resting against the tree bark.

I drop my bag and take a seat next to him, leaning against his side, shutting my eyes. The uneasy feeling was still roaming around in my stomach, noting giving up. "Hey, Nate." I sigh, bring my knees to my chest, hugging myself with my arms.

"Something wrong?"

"Na, just tired." I muttered then groaned when the bell rang. I push myself up, using Nate, and threw my backpack over my shoulder and helped Nate up. "Yay, math," I groaned. I looked over my shoulder where all the jocks and cheerleaders are but saw no Ayden.

I gave Nate's cheek a kiss when we walked in the classroom, going to our separate seats. Violet wasn't in her seat as per usual. I slammed by backpack on my desk and plopped in my seat, crossing my arms and legs, staring at the open classroom door. A sigh of relief left my lips when she came through it in a rush, gripping her textbook to her chest right when the tardy bell rang.

Mr. Adams gave her a stern look but said nothing as she sat down. Not fair. I watch her take out the weekend homework and a pen, seeming unaware of my stare until I cleared my throat.

"Oh, good morning Rose."

I scoot my chair in and rested an elbow on top of the table, leaning on it while looking at her. "How's your brother?"

Her perfectly pluck eyebrows rose. "Ayden is fine. He actually came to school today. Why do you ask?"

I sat up, letting a gush of air out through my nose. "He did throw a bitch fit on Friday about the whole '_see what he has under the shirt'. _I was just wondering." I emphasis the stupidity of the reason he ran home after I just lift his t-shirt up in the quad.

Violet sighed, sliding her hands to her lap when Mr. Adams rambles on about the slope of a something. "I told you, Rose. Ayden is really… sensitive with that type display. I'm lucky I convinced him to come today. He went out Friday night and came back home late last night. He was a mess."

"Are you trying to make me feel bad or something?" I grit through my teeth. "Because all weekend I was feeling pretty shitty about it so don't waste your time."

The corner of her mouth twitched. "Really?"

I groaned, scribbling down the notes on my liner paper with a pen, trying to brush off the intenseness of her eyes. "Yeah, and it totally fucked my weekend up."

Her slender fingers wrapped around her purple pen that had some random fluff ball at the tip and neatly wrote her name on the top right corner of her paper, tilting her dainty head to the side. "Well, I'm sure his weekend sucked as well."

"Better have," I grumbled into my forearm after resting my head on the table.

○•○•○

I stared at the black white sheet in front of me, my teeth digging into my lower lip while I tried to think of what to draw. Miss. Wedwicker wanted us to draw something with strong meaning to us but it was against the school rules to draw weed so I'm completely loss.

I decided to just let my mind wonder. I could feel my hand moving, the flicks of my wrist but focused on the image of a gray-ish heart shaped vase filed with a dark, thick residue inside, the bottom looked as if it was melting, dripping into nothing.

"Whoa. That's really pretty. But what does it mean?" Miss. Wedwicker's voice snapped me out of my daydream.

I blinked back the image and looked up at her bending over to see my picture. I looked at the sheet, seeing the vase I picture in complete detail, from the liquid to the black fading background. The tips of my fingers had some smuggest of the black pastel, some red on my pinky.

"Um, I don't know. I just drew it, I guess."

She continued to study it, her hand lightly brushing over it. "It's amazing. Do you own a sketchbook?"

I nodded.

"That's great. I really hope you are putting good use to it."

I nodded.

"Very well." She patted my shoulder and walked off, stopping at other students stations to check out their work.

When the bell ran, I shoved the draw in my sketchbook and tucked in under my arm, hurrying out of the room. I waited for all of the seniors to leave the classroom next door, leaning against the cold lockers. My heart did this weird stuttered when I noticed familiar snakebites and green eyes that held something close to venom when they saw me.

The relaxation left my body when Ayden spun on his heel and continued to waltz down the hall toward lunch outside. Oh, so it's like that, huh? I came to apologize, and he knew it, yet he ignored me. Fine. This just showed who the immature bitch is.

I jerked my backpack strap higher up my shoulder and marched to the tree in the quad, no doubt an annoyed look on my face. I drop my backpack next to Nate on the ground and handed him my sketchbook so I could sit. I shoved it in my bag and grabbed Leo's apple when he wasn't looking, taking a bite out of it.

Besides the noises Leo and Lilly made between making out, it was pretty quiet which isn't normal with my group. That is until half of the cheerleader team and a scrawny brunette came marching towards us. I washed with amusement as the brunette stopped a few feet from us, hands on too noticeable hips and a snotty expression.

"Are you Rose Daiz?" Even her voice was scrawny.

I swallowed down some apple. "The one and only. Can I help you?"

By now my group was all ears.

"Actually, you can. Remember the girl you fought last week?"

I half-assed thought through the pass few days. "Yeah. Jackie was it?" I toss my apple to the side, looking up with a smile, seeing her standing a couple of feet away from the girl with a black eye and bruised cheeks.

"Well, she so happens to be my sister."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. And how could you leave a filthy finger on her, you bitch. I shoulder fuck you up right now. Get up, you son of a—"

I didn't let her finish, pushing myself up and giving a nice solid punch to her jaw. It sent her to the floor, sprawling her out. I squatted, smirking at how the cheerleaders quickly surrounded her.

"If I were you, I would leave unless you want to look like you sister." I warn, watching the girls pick her up and pull her away. "Good girl."

"ROSE DAIZ!"

I groaned under my breath. _So fucking close! _I stood, grinning at the principle storming her way over here. "Hello Mrs. Johnson. How—"

"GO TO MY OFFICE NOW!" She shouted, pointing to that direction.

"Dammit." I jerked my backpack up and high-fived Nate before going to her office, her hot on my trail. "You know, I do know where it is. You don't have to be so up my ass.

"QUIET YOU. NO TALKING."

"Why are you shouting?" I chuckle, pushing the office doors open. There was already a line of students sitting outside her door so I took the next open one, raising my eyebrows up at her when she glared at me when she walked inside.

It must have been twenty hours when I was the only student left. She came out, hands on her hips and a disapproving frown on her old face. I cheekily grin at her, standing.

"As must as I wish I want to punish you, there is an assembly about to start." She rubs a hand cross her face. "Go. You need to hear about this. We well pick this up another time."

_Fuck yea._

I raise my hand to a solute. "Yes ma'am." I spun my backpack over my shoulders and walked out of the nosy room, crossed the school and kicked open the gym doors.

Everybody was already seated in the blenchers and some boards were set up on the court. I slowly crossed the room, smirking when people shouted my name and waved, my answer was the exact same. My boots came to a halt when a lady wearing a 1700s nurses' outfit and red lipstick turn to me with a smile.

"You!" she pointed at me.

I looked behind me then slowly back at her with caution. "What about me?"

She made a motion for me to go over, so I did slowly. "You are prefect for this demonstration." She pushes my backpack off and brought me to the center of the room facing the student body. "Okay, this young lady…"

"Rose."

"Such a beautiful name. Well, Rose here is going to be a girl at a party and is intoxicated."

"Wooo!" somebody shouted.

The women giggled. "Yes, yes. She had a couple of drinks and is feeling… in the mood. Now I need a boy…"

Half the crowd rose their hands. That was ego—boosting. I scan the owner of the hands, agreeing to some and gagging at others. The lady hummed to herself as she looked around.

"You!" she pointed somewhere. "The one who will not look this way. Yes, you with the piercings on your face. Please come down here."

I went on my toes to try to get a glance at the person's face.

"Ah, man. Fucking Ayden, you lucky bitch!"

Ayden.

_Ayden. _

I grit my teeth when he finally stood, hands in pocket and tried walking down the blenchers without falling. Too bad he made it unharmed. He walked up the women, not meeting my glared.

"Oaky. First off, do you two know each other?" she asked, looking between us.

"Somewhat," he muttered.

She beamed, clasping her hands together and giggled. "Very good." She turned to the audience. "Rose and—Ayden was it?—are at the same party, both are drunk and feeling sexually but have no protection." She turned back to us. "Alrighty. I want the two of you to start getting heated up. But, Rose, I want you to ask if he had something before you two head off. Okay?"

A devilish smirk formed my lips. I uncrossed my arms and nodded. "Sure."

She clapped and faced everybody. "All right. Let's watch and see what happens." She back off and motion for me to start.

I made my body loose, relaxed and faced a tensed Ayden standing next to a table. I slowly walked up to him, swaying my hips side-to-side and ran a hand down his arm, tugging them loose. Whispers started through the crowd but I blocked them out, to entranced with Ayden deep green eyes boring into mine.

I tangled my finger into his hair, pushing my body flush against his, going on my toes so my lips where hovering over his, waiting for any movement from him. Slowly his arms moved, wrapping around my waist, pulling me in and connect out mouth in a bruising kiss.

I could feel his snakebites against my lower lip, the smoothness of his lips moving with mine. _Dear Lord, _he knows how to work those lips. The kiss was rough, as if he was letting his anger towards me through the kiss and I had no problem with that.

I tug at his short hair, pulling him down to my height and shoved my tongue in his warm mouth, a little moan leaving me when he responded quickly. A part of me kept the thought of all the girls that he has kissed but another bigger part of me told that part to shut the fuck up and kiss the shit out of Ayden.

I felt his hands grip my hips, lifting me up. My legs instantly wrapped around his waist, my arms locking around his neck as I felt the hard table underneath me, those silky lips moving in to reconnect with mine.

I sank my teeth into his bottom lip, pulling a bit on it, smirking at the deep growl rumble in his chest. I flicked my tongue against his right snakebite before he crushed his lips back on mine. He leaned forward, causing me to unwrap an arm from his neck, planting it on the table to keep us up.

Then he was gone, stumbling to the side, my lips still puckering. I sat straighter and stared at Jack steeping up to Ayden, hands balling up into fist, eyebrows in an angry frown.

"What the fuck, man?" he shouted. "What fuck do you think you are doing with my girl?"

I jumped from the table, stepping between them. "Calm the fuck down. Who the fuck said I am your girl, Jack?" I crossed my arms limply over my chest, still feeling dizzy from Ayden's kiss. "If you don't remember, I caught you banging that slut Amber at a party, you fucking bastard."

"Shouldn't we.. Um, stop this?" Miss. Wedwicker asked the nurse.

"No, no. This is a perfect scenario. If it gets too far, we will step in."

There was an echo of "What the fuck" s and "What a dick". Then a fake, "Who are you calling a slut, whore?"

Amber.

I whip my head toward the sound of her nasty voice, instantly finding her with all the cheerleaders. "I am call _you_, Amber, a fucking slut. Want me to fucking spell it for you?" I raised challenging eyebrows, lifting my hands up.

She stood, wearing a mini skirt, an extra small thank top and unnecessary black stilettos. "Fuck you, you shanky bitch."

_Challenge accepted._

I ran to the blenchers, people quickly making a path for me. She didn't have time to register that I was coming until the first hit I gave her to her eye. Then all hell broke loose. The jocks started to move toward us, making my whole group lung for them. Then the skaters against the bikers. Potheads against the crackheads. Emos' and goths watching from the sidelines.

"Now can we break it up?" A teacher yelled.

"Of course!"

I glanced toward Ayden and Jack, face-to-face, staying something I can make out. I had Amber pinned under me, just throwing blows at her, hopefully getting her face. I was yanked off after a clean hit to her right eye by Miss. Jolly and pulled down back to the gym floor then she went back for more.

I stumbled back and bumped into Ayden who still in a stare down with Jack. Risking it all, I spun and delivered a knee to Jack's balls as hard as I could. I laughed when he feel to his knees, cupping them and groaning loud in pain.

"Bitch!" I yelled before Ayden grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the gym.

○•○•○

_**I am sooo sorry it's been ever sense I last posted a chapter. I have a lot going on with other stories but I promise to keep my attention with this one for now on.**_

_**Rate&Message, PLEASE.**_

_**Banners will be awesome! **_


End file.
